Winx club Eternix Part 1
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: A month after the Winx girls return for Alfea, Ms Faragonda gives them the task of begin Eternix, their most powerfullest form. Roxy enters a Alfea and meets friends and love, but things will not be what it seems. The return of the Trix will prove it!
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Eternix Part 1**

**Chapter 1: Winx Eternix**

The Winx girls come back to Alfea after saving the last fairy born on earth, Roxy. Ms Faragonda tells the girls about the final fairy super power Eternix, the power for a fairy to reach the full power of their magic type, but it comes with a price when the fairy tries to reach its power without balancing not only their power limits, but their emotions and thoughts as well.

* * *

Ms. Faragonda greets the girls when they enter her office. Bloom, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna have all grown from the experience on earth, defeating the wizards of the black circle and obtaining the power of Believix. She tells the Winx to take a seat.

"What's up, Ms. F?" Stella asks informally. Aisha elbows her.

"I just want to ask you girls some questions, and then show you something." Ms. F relaxes herself a little, and then turns to the girls. "Is Roxy okay?"

"She is in her dorm right now." Bloom answers. "She's seems to be having a good time."

"That's good. The development of an Alfea school on earth is coming along. My next term, the graduates will go there to earn their Believix."

"I'm glad that Nebula let us build the school in Tir-an-org. Some of the earth fairies volunteered to teach their too." Tecna adds. "So next term, are we going back to earth to teach the graduates about Believix?"

"Actually, I need all of you girls for something else. Ms. F takes out a big book with a faded brown color and chipped leather spine. The edges of the pages are frayed. "The Liberian found this when she was uncovering misplaced books. The date on it was from seven centuries ago."

"What importance does this have for us?" Flora asks.

"This book contains a lost art that I thought was a complete myth. The final form a fairy can reach, Eternix. From the myths that I hear, this final form makes the fairy be in complete control of her magic ability, from fire to music and to manipulate any sub-ability that contains a portion of your power. You become the Ultimate fairy."

"But it sounds like there is a twist…" Musa hints.

"Yes. You have to be balanced in every area of your life: Physically, mentally, and emotionally and so on. The power can be as unstable as the person who bears it. The balanced person is the only person that can control this power." Ms F. begins to breathe out slowly. "This power can…also undo certain events, bring back the people that were taken from us, mainly Flora and Bloom's abilities."

Aisha covers her mouth with her hands. "You mean….bringing back Nabu…?" As she cries, the girls console her.

"Yes, but you have to be focus with earning your Eternix all of you. To reach that state you need to study different abilities in different places. I've assigned you girls to learn in three other different schools to learn techniques prepare for your Eternix quest. Each month, you'll go to a different school to take a hasty course in their basic classes. By today, you girls can ready to study at Red Fountain."

"At Red Fountain!" The girls yell simultaneously.

"Yes, if you're ready to leave by today."

Stella yells, "Of course Miss. We'll be out soon!"

"The boys should be here soon. And before you go, I'll like to give you girls gifts." By the wave of her fingertips, Ms. F summons diaries for the Winx girls. "Use them every day. Don't leave any detail out!"

Tecna looks troubled, even slightly irritated, "Miss, could I use my digital diary instead?"

"This time I wound have to say no, Tecna. These are very special books and only you can open them, but you can set any modifications to them as you like. Good luck and make sure no knows about your mission. Eternix magic is universal; witches can perform it as well."

The Winx girls pack their stuff and collected their suitcases for their trip to Red Fountain. They meet up with Roxy and say their goodbyes and good lucks. Outside waiting for them are the Specialist Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia and Riven, ready to escort them to their school.

"Can you believe it?" Stella yells jumping up on Brandon. At first it a hard thump, but he picks her up easy like she is a feather. "Having a month to be around our guys; this feels like a vacation all over again. We should have more time with them though."

"I'm a little bummed out about it Stella," said Brandon, "seeing all those guys having eyes for you would make me crazy with envy." Musa looks at Riven for a moment, then smiles and hugs him.

Flora crosses her arms. "We have to remember the mission at our schools, Stella."

"The Headmaster told us about that," Brandon lowers Stella, "we cannot be seen with you often only if we are tutoring you."

Stella pouts, then smiles gently. Seeing him every day for a month is enough to make her happy, surprisingly. Before they left, Roxy is seen running out of Alfea to the ship.

"Roxy," Bloom said. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to see you guys off, Bloom." The Winx girls had one last hug before parting with their seventh member. Bloom tells her that it's her journey at Alfea is hard a first, but she'll understand. Stella tells her to keep up with the Magix trends, visit them at Red Fountain and scope out some guys. Aisha tells her that she will meet her pixie soon. Tecna warns her about going to close to cloud tower and learn about your area before you go to that direction. Musa tells her that she'll meet good friends in Alfea soon and don't worry about the people that try to bring you down. Flora advises her never to change for anyone, because she is a good caring person."

"I want to tell you guys something too." Roxy smiled. "Never forget what you learned on Earth and try you best not to fight."

The six Winx girls boarded the ship and Roxy waves them goodbye. She stands there until the ship is out of sight then she walks back to Alfea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Eternix Part 1**

**Chapter 2: ****Concern**

The Winx arrive at Red Fountain with high hopes and the ideas of a vacation. With no present enemies, the girls can catch up more on becoming regular teens; however Flora is more distracted than before on finding and mastering her Eternix abilities to see Aisha happy again.

* * *

Stella smacks her head in the table lightly and stares out the window of the classroom. "I thought the stay to Red Fountain would be fun, but instead I'm stuck in a lame class room yet again." She picks her head up. "None of the boys are here either!"

The girls are studying the History of Weapons with the freshmen class. Smaller built eager students look at the Winx as absolute idols. The shock is pretty predictable, seeing girls actually study and live in Red Fountain. Some of them begin to think that the school may become co-ed.

Stella passes a note to Bloom to look at a boy two rows left of her, asking her if he was cute. "Stella, this is no time to be looking at boys. You have a boyfriend!"

"It's not for me, Hun!" Stella winks. "He looks cute for Roxy!"

Bloom crumples the paper and throws it at her head. "He looks like a mini version of Brandon!"

Stella takes the paper ball and throws it back at Bloom, but misses and hits Tecna instead. She quietly scolds Stella and tells her to pay attention. "The teacher isn't even here yet!" Stella fires back.

Most of the Winx girls are actually loafing off. Tecna, Musa and Aisha are all talking together and Bloom & Stella are talking to each other and after a while, the boys begin to talk and the classroom turns into a chat room. Flora is the only person studying, really hard at that. She's reading through the Weapons History textbook and is nearly halfway done. She is actually planning on going to the library and getting books for each of her classes. Stella notices her determination and taps her on the shoulder. Flora jumps and turns to see Stella waving at her.

"You scared me Stella." Flora relaxes.

"I was just wondering if you'll meet us after class to see our BF's in their class at the area. They need some cheering on."

"No thanks. I actually have to go to the library after class." Stella shrugs and turns to the front when the teacher comes in and starts his class. Then she proceeds to rest her head on the table for the rest of the class period.

* * *

Flora comes out of the library with stacks of textbooks in her arms. With nowhere else to put it, she presses her schedule on her lips securely and begins to struggle her way back to the girl's apartment. Helia finds her trying not to tip over the text book tower and comes over to help her. He takes more than half her load off leaving her with two light textbooks. "It's okay Helia, I got them." She says warmly.

"You looked like you needed some help." He gently smiles. "These books are actually kind of heavy."

"It's alright, I can manage." Flora takes the books back from Helia. "It's not the weight that bothers me is just that I can't really see."

But Helia can tell that Flora is lying because her knees are shaking. He holds her arm, "Can we talk for a moment?" He asks. He leads her to a nearby tree, takes the books from her and rests them down. "You can sit down."

Flora sits down, and then Helia sits. He looks worried. "I can tell that you working really hard on earning you Eternix. I heard from Stella that you have zoned out lately because of that."

Flora eyes lowers. "I just want Aisha to be happy again. She seems okay now, but I know that she really misses Nabu. We can bring him back to life. I'm just trying to learn this as fast as I can, for Aisha's sake."

"I don't want you to stress yourself. Maybe you shouldn't focus so hard on the schoolwork, but think about the experiences you'll learn here more. Like when we were on Gardenia or when you started school in Alfea."

"It's just that…I don't know what I would do if I lose you…" Helia touches her face, and then they both embrace each other in a gentle hug for a moment. Flora then releases and touches the textbook tower. "Maybe I do need some help, after all."

Helia takes some of the load from Flora and they walk to her apartment together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Eternix Part 1 **

**Chapter 3: ****Pressures**

The Winx girls start out the next day in Pilot training and Dragon Communication with Professor Codatorta, who is known to have a tough character and the Specialist are there to assist them. Stella is more than ready to living up her time here, but it not only annoys the Professor Codatorta and Brandon but the Winx girls as well.

* * *

The Professor paces the room while the Winx girls stand at his mercy. Stella keeps looking at her Red Fountain suit. She hates the colors on them; they look good on the boys but seem like a disaster for her. She raises her hand high and strong.

The Professor turns to the distracting hand raise, "Yes, Ms. Stella?"

"Is there any way to change the color of these uniforms? I mean I'm glad that you got them in our size and all, but I look much better in pink, not blue and white; Colorus changix!" Stella uses a spell that changes the color of her suit pink. "And make the selves shorter, gloves slightly longer, taller boots with heels and… the first letter of our name on the back; Riordinaus!" The spell shrouds Stella and makes all the changes that she wants. "Or maybe the glov—"

"Ms. Stella!" The Professor yells. "Would you stop your playing around? Change the suit back to normal! The same uniform and colors were used for decades. I wore that same attending Red fountain."

"That's why you should change it, at least for us! Guessing how old you are, this uniform is ancient!" Codatorta yells at Stella, which develops into an argument. Finally, Stella gives in and changes it back to normal. "But I'm keeping the boots with the heels!" She yells.

The Professor shakes his head. He calls some people from outside in. Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Helia enters. "This will be your mentors. They will help you through the courses. However, I want to get some rules straight." He goes towards Bloom and Sky, "no lovey-dovey stuff," he goes to Musa and Riven, "no arguing," goes over to Tecna and Timmy, "no usage of digital technology that isn't required for this course," goes over to Flora and Helia, "follow the group and don't go off to do anything on your own," goes over to Aisha, "follow your leader and their orders," and finally to Stella and Brandon, "and no fooling around!" He turns his back from the group. "Now boys, teach the girls safety procedures before the courses begin. Sky, you will help both Bloom and Aisha."

When the teacher leaves, Stella crosses her arms madly. "He's so mean. Reminds me of Griselda! Anytime, even when I don't do anything wrong she yells at me!"

"That's not true, Stel. You're always doing something wrong!" Musa adds. The group laughs except for Stella still trying to forget the attitude Cordatorta gives her.

The Specialist goes over the safety precautions and main components of the aircrafts and then sends the Winx on a test run on a simulation program. Brandon notices Stella anger from before and he comes over to kiss her on the cheek. "Don't worry about him. He's hotheaded to everyone. He yells at me like that every day!"

Stella smiles and hugs him. "I'm fine." She answers back

The next course, Dragon Communications, Codartorta tells the girls that the first mean of transportation for Specialists is off Dragon-back. He tells them if field isn't good for aircrafts, it's good to know how to fly a dragon and communicate with them. "This is one of the hardest courses the Specialists have to learn and it's required for every Specialist before they graduate. Each group will be assigned a dragon and with the help of you Specialist, you will learn how to make your dragon sit, stay and fly. Most importantly, I will watch you bond between you to."

All the groups are focused, except for Brandon and Stella. While he's trying to teach, Stella's sawing her nails, putting on makeup and texting. When Brandon notices, he snatches the phone away from her, "Stella you have to pay attention. Dragons are dangerous!"

"This class is boring, I'm in a gross color suit and the teacher is breathing down my neck. I'm having a bad day!"

"Besides, you're not supposed to use your phones I class." Brandon puts his hand on his head. "Do you know how to call a dragon?"

Before Stella can answer no, the Professor calls the girls one-by-one to test how well they can communicate with the dragon. When it is Stella turn, a huge dragon appears from the den. First she halts it with confidence, but when the dragon begins to move forward, she begins to move back.

"Don't retreat Stella!" The Professor yells. "The dragon will sense you fear and take advantage of you."

Stella stops and tries to tell the dragon to sit, but it keeps moving forward faster than before. Stella moves back, but the dragon keeps following her even faster. In no time, Stella is running around the area and the dragon is following behind. "Stop following me!" Stella picks up anything that she can find and throws it at the dragon. When one of the items hits the giant beast, it stops, roars and flaps it wings, ready to attack Stella. The Professor and the Specialist jump in to clam the dragon down and help Stella, but it's too late. The dragon captures Stella and tries to fly out of the arena.

Bloom and the other jump down from the bleachers, "Let's go, Winx Believix!" Bloom yells. The girls fly up to the dragon. Musa plays a lullaby to clam the dragon while Bloom tries to free Stella. When Stella is freed, Tecna attacks it with an electric stun web and Aisha uses her Morphix abilities to prevent the dragon from moving. Flora restrains the dragon to the ground with an Ivy vine attack and finally Timmy shoots it with a sleep ray.

"Are you okay, Stella?" Bloom asks lowering her to the ground.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"Stella what's wrong with you?" Musa fires back. "You could have been killed out there. You're not even trying to learn anything."

"That's because I don't want to! I never said I wanted to earn my Eternix and I don't need to!" Stella looks back at Tecna, Flora and Bloom. "You all probably think the same way Musa does!" Then she looks at Aisha for a moment and she clams down. "I'll head back to the apartment." She says quietly

"Stella," Aisha says. "No one is pressuring you to do this. It's okay if you don't want to earn it."

Stella walks out of the arena, turns back at the girls, and then runs straight to their apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winx Eternix **

**Chapter 4: ****They're back!**

The Trix Icy, Darcy and Stormy are released from their imprisonment in the Lake Forest of Light and return to Cloud Tower for their final year. They are treated with high disrespect and are not only no longer a threat but the pinnacle of ridicule. Icy and Stormy still continue to plot out their revenge on the Winx, but Darcy seems to have a change in heart.

* * *

Icy can remember strongly Ms. Griffin's words while they serve their sentence. _"You girls have been pardon and sent back to Cloud Tower to finish your final year. Don't do anything stupid, but if you decide your half-baked plot will be over before you even begin!"_ Icy grabs a vase in the corner and smashes it on the ground, shattering it into pieces. "I'll get Griffin! I'll get Faragonda! I'll get those Winx! I'll get that stupid Bloom!"

"They have done nothing but ruin us!" Stormy says. "We need revenge! I want to pluck off their stupid wings so bad!"

"I want to get them where they hurt! I'll do anything too!" Icy yells in complete anger.

They both rant and scream threats, but Darcy lays down on her bed and looks at the ceiling; just thinking. She thinks about the time she spends in LFL. At first she hates being there, but after a while she gets so use being there she sometimes forget that she's doing time. She thinks about the times she serves both Valtor and Darkar. She thinks about all the situations the Trix team gets into and for each battle the get into with the Winx from the first encounter from their last, the Winx have gotten stronger, nearly unbeatable. She thinks about the other Cloud Tower students that watch them enter. Darcy can sense their snickers and whispers, laughs and giggles. She thinks that she's too old for school and she have gotten kicked out for nothing. When she hears her other sisters getting crazy with hate, she takes a pillow and throws it at Icy, "Would you two shut up!"

The pillow misses Icy, but smacks Stormy in the face. "What's your damage!" Stormy yells.

"Well for one, I'm trying to think. Another reason is asking why."

"Why?" Icy and Stormy asks a simultaneously.

"Why do you still want revenge against them?"

"Are you stupid?" Icy yells. "Look what they did to us!"

"Are you stupid; look what we done to ourselves! We got set to the Omega Dimension, sent to LFL TWICE, suffer humiliation being beat by those Winx numerous amounts of times and still suffering it by being the oldest witches here that didn't graduate!" Darcy stands up and walks towards the others. "The more that we fight them, the more humiliation we receive. Let's think about this, girls. What next?"

Icy just looks at her, but Stormy looks down thinking about what Darcy is saying. "I hate the Winx and the headmasters as much as you to do, but after a while, I give up. What's the point?"

Icy stomps up to her. "Our ancestors have taken over worlds and dimensions before!"

"Icy, what if it's not meant for us! Graduating is on my mind right now!"

Stormy looks at both of her older sisters with a perplex expression. "I do hate the Winx and them all…" she adds to the discussion, "but I want to do things from my choices alone."

Icy laughs. "Oh Stormy, Baby sister has to always follow the pack or else she'll be lost!" Stormy gets angry, but Icy continues. "No wonder you're such a bird brain. Your hair is a nesting ground for them!"

Stormy is in maximum anger. Darcy tries to intervene, but after seeing them argue, she withdraws herself from the situation and goes up to the balcony for some fresh air.

On the way to the Balcony, Darcy hears giggles and whispers right behind her. When she turns around to yell at them, they look at her for a moment, laugh and then head back. Darcy heads straight to the balcony. She crosses her arms and taps her foot in anger. But then she stops and her face expresses worry. The night sky makes her feel at ease, one of her power origins. The night is calm and cool. The feel-easy moment halts when Ms. Griffin orders her to her room. Usually, Darcy will flick her back as her hand nearly hitting the Headmistress's in the face, but since she doesn't care so much anymore she follows her orders and head straight to her room. Ms. Griffin stops her, "I want to talk to you, actually."

They walk together slow and quietly. Ms. Griffin starts the conversation, "You're a very wise, calm collected girl, Darcy. Your other sisters are smart too, but they never think or as the most important questions." Darcy remains silent. Ms Griffin continues, "This school was made to teach the girls dark arts and to use them against evil. Ironic, yes, but it explains quite lot. When you're familiar with the dark arts, your fear about them diminishes and you know nearly every move of your opponent. Your powers reside from Dark, but there are different forms of dark."

"Like the night sky…" Darcy mumbles.

"Yes, it's good to know the different types of power sources you can find that match with your element. Darcy, you may think you have the power of dark because of your attitudes about things and people. Your dark power comes from your mysterious ways and your heavy thinking. No one can really understand you because of your deep though, so they distance themselves from you like the night."

"I guess…"

"Darcy, I know you may still hate me and most of the people in this school, but always trust your gut feeling about your situations. When I decided to leave Valtor to let him rein his terror, it was to me one of the smartest decisions I ever made. I could have taken over the world with him or be stuck in the Omega Dimension or even killed. The thought of 'what if' doesn't concern me anymore. Trust you gut if something isn't right."

When Darcy looks around, she is in the hallway of her apartment . She turns to her door, then to Ms. Griffin, but she sees no one. She takes a good grip of the handle, opens the door to see her feuding sister and gets ready for bed, keeping what Ms. Griffin tells her to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx Eternix Part 1 **

**Chapter 5: Alone**

Roxy is getting cold gestures and remarks after attending Alfea for some time, mainly from her roommate, Lilith. She begins to miss the rest of the Winx, her family and her dog Artu. During a dare to trick Roxy, she and Lilith encounter not just witches, but the Trix.

* * *

Roxy wants to call the girls so bad. She misses Bloom, Aisha, Musa, Stella, Tecna and Flora. The fairies in Alfea are less that welcome to her. Lilith, her sophomore roommate, keeps staring at her. Sometimes, Roxy can even hear her whisper things to her friends that stop by their room, whisper things about her. Roxy never have so many friends to begin with. Before the Winx, she only has her father and Artu. Right now she needs a companion like Artu. Roxy begins to sink deeper in her depression because she isn't sure she can get her Magix Wings because she's half human. _Maybe it was a waste of time coming here…._Roxy begins to believe. _I should have stayed home, help my dad out in the bar; get to know my mom more… _Roxy's focus is soon broken by her roommate and her friend comes in. At first, they talk so loud like Roxy isn't in the room, but finally Lilith's friend goes over to Roxy. "I'm Deana, fairy of the weather."

"I'm Roxy, the animal fairy."

"Lilith told me all about you." Deana looks back at Lilith. "You're the last born fairy of Earth and you earn your Believix before your other stages."

"It's true…."

"So how is it like to earn your Believix?" Deana's face was so eager.

Roxy smiles, "It's like you have to believe in yourself and have at least one person that doesn't believe in fairies to believe in you."

"So if you use your Believix powers in this realm, you will be stronger that pretty much any fairy in Alfea!" Deana shuffles a bit. "Can you show us how it looks like?"

"I can't…" Lilith giggles. Roxy looks at her. "Ms. Faragonda blocked my Believix ability so I could learn my Magix wings."

"And what if you don't?" Lilith finally adds. "You know that you have to earn your Magix Wings before you reach your sophomore year, Charmix before your junior year and your Enchantix before you graduate? You're part human, what if you can't reach the first level. You'll have to be kicked out!"

Roxy eyes open wide. _Get kicked out? Lilith's lying! That's not true!_

Lilith continues, "And I don't see the big deal about you? You're not anything special. You are like that Bloom girl! Wow you're a lost princess found on Earth, special! And those Winx are a bunch of show offs because they defeated the Trix, Darkar, Valtor and stupid wizards!"

"Those 'stupid wizards' could have imprison us for eternity and taken over the realms!"

"As if!" She walks over to Roxy. "Do you consider yourself a Winx Club member? Your friends aren't here!"

Deana intervenes. "Stop it, Lilith."

"Well any 'friend' or member of the Winx Club is an enemy of mine!" Lilith says before storming out of the room.

Deana begins to leave, but then looks back at Roxy. She turns around and picks her up from where she's sitting. "Don't let her stop your fun in Alfea." Deana pulls her out of the room. "Some of the other Alfea girls are meeting up near the forest; come and don't sulk here. Lilith will consider this a victory."

At the campfire site, Lilith and a couple of her friends direct Deana to sit with them. When Deana refuses, Lilith looks at Roxy with hate and whispers to her friends, talking more about Roxy but louder so others can hear. After a while, the group asks what games they want to play. One of Lilith's friends decides to play truth or dare. "Okay...truth or dare, Lilith?"

"Dare…" Lilith smiles sinisterly.

"I dare you to go into the forest with Roxy and find a Giardino Lumaca in the forest. We have a map for you just to find it!"

Lilith takes the map and starts to head inside the forest. The other girls urge Roxy to join her. Roxy begins to have a terrible feeling about this and sense a trick happening.

* * *

The Trix girls go out exploring the forest for herbs for a sight-seeing potion to find the location of Winx girls. Darcy doesn't get too involve and only carries the basket for them. Its complete silence before Stormy stops and hears something. "It's coming from over there." Stormy points out the direction. They see two Alfea students, Roxy and Lilith, looking around for something. Icy smiles darkly, "Skip this idea! Let's see if these girls know where the Winx are!"

* * *

"It's over there!" Lilith points. Roxy, not knowing that a Giardino Lumaca is a garden snail, Lilith points out to the home of a Cavian rattle snake that can null the use of Roxy's powers in a small bite.

"Are you sure?" She asks, reaching in the hole. In no time, Roxy feels a sharp pain in her hand. When she pulls out her arm, a snake comes out hissing.

"That's a Cavian rattle snake. They short out your powers!" She laughs.

"You tricked me!" Lilith shots her with a small magic bolt and Roxy falls into a big hole.

"I'll just tell everyone that you were lost. Ms. Griselda will find out and you'll be expelled!"

"I like fairy-on-fairy fighting…."Icy interrupts, "but I have to get you two to tell me something!" Stormy throws the snake a Lilith, which bites her and Icy pins her to a tree with her ice daggers attack. "Do you know the Winx girls!" She yells at Lilith

"No….but she knows." Lilith points at Roxy. "She's one of them too!"

_Way to sell out, _Roxy thinks. Stormy picks her out of the hole and orders her to yell out for help from the Winx. "The pixies will hear it for sure and call on help of the Winx." When she refuses to tell the Trix where the Winx are, she's blast with Icy's blizzard attack until she confesses.

"We already know the Winx location, let's go after them!" Stormy says.

"We have hostages and the upper hand." Icy says. During their laughing rave, Darcy sees a pixie fly straight to the sky and she's having a gut feeling that her sister's plot will go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Winx Eternix Chapter 6**

**Magix Winx**

Using Roxy and Lilith as bait, the Trix try to lure the Winx girls to battle. Darcy, who is having a gut feeling that her sister plans will down, she doesn't participate in the fight. It is up to Roxy to free her friend Deana from the tornado Stormy creates, but with her Believix powers block, she have earn her Magix Wings in a hurry.

* * *

"Winx," Livy says looking around at red fountain, "Winx, Winx girls, where are you!" She flies to each Red Fountain boy she comes across, but none of them are any help. "A messaging pixie should know the exact destination of her senders." She notices Brandon standing up with his back against the wall. Livy flies over to him. "I have a very important message for the Winx Girls! Do you know where they are?"

"My guess is that they are in their apartments…."

"Then show me now; the fate of two fairies rest in the hands of the Winx!"

Brandon leads Livy to the girl's apartment. When the Brandon and Stella eyes catch each others, they immediately look away. "What's the matter?" Bloom says

"The Trix took two fairies as hostages! One of them is the earth fairy!"

"They have Roxy!" Bloom turns to the rest of the girls, "We have to save them."

"It's a trap. Maybe I should have told Alfea's headmaster instead." Livy looks uncertain of her choice to go to the Winx first.

"It's okay. They could get into big trouble anyways."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Stella jumps up. "Winx Believix!"

* * *

Roxy and Lilith are still stuck in the hole. The Trix place spells on the area so no one can find them. Roxy and Lilith stays in their own corner, Lilith sulks while Roxy tries to use the little magic she has. When none of her attempts works, she grunts. "This is crazy. I can't use any of my powers!"

"Duh, genius; the Cavian venom last for ten hours and only eight have passed by."

"This is your entire fault." Roxy haven't been this angry in so long. "Why did you have to trick me? Why did you push me down the hole? What's your problem with me?"

"I just don't like you. You and the rest of the Winx! You think you all so special. Whatever! You're nothing but just some stupid little lost fairy from earth! That's pretty easy to learn your Believix!"

Roxy stomps around. "I'm stuck in this hole with no way to come out, no powers at all and some crazy girl breathing down my neck about how much she hates me!"

"Who are you calling crazy!" Lilith gets up.

Stormy and Darcy are watching them through their watcher's eye. "This is hilarious! These fairies really hate each other."

"We should be watching if the Winx show up Stormy." Darcy looks up. "Do you have a feeling that this plan is going to go wrong?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well to begin, we started this whole plot with no real goal; to get back the Winx? We don't even know how strong they are. What if we get into trouble for this?"

"When did you start caring about that?" Stormy notices a fairy around the area, but it isn't one of the Winx. "Icy, someone is trying to find the hostages."

"Then let's have some fun." The Trix vanish to the hostage camp.

* * *

Deana looks through the forest for the girls. She made excuses for them saying that their sick, but today Ms. Griselda is doing room check in 2 hours. Deana checks the nesting area for the garden snails, but has no luck finding the girls. Then just when she gives up and head back to Alfea, a small cat comes out. "Hey their kitty…" Just when she was about to pet it, it leaps away and bounces steps from Deana, looking at her. Deana knows that the cat wants her to follow it and it leads her to an open field. "There's nothing here," but the cat keeps on meowing, walking around the area. Deana walks close to a hole and pokes a stick inside. A Cavian rattle snake comes out almost biting her, and then it slithers back in its hole.

"Lilith led Roxy near a Cavian rattle snake nest." Deana doesn't know how dead on she is. "What if Roxy's trapped? And you know where she is, little guy." She walks over to the cat and notices the cat haven't walk past a certain point. She places her hand inside the area and feels negative energy. "This is a spell from negative energy; probably an illusion by witches." She takes the cat and moves it away from the area. "I want to make sure; Droplet Shower!" Rain comes down on the area, but it bounces off. "It's like a type of shield…."

"Congratulations, pixie…" Icy taunts, "Share the same fate as the rest of your friends!" Icy shots her inside the illusion and Deana sees what's inside as she falls in a big hole and Lilith with Roxy. Deana falls hard; the blow knocks her out unconscious.

"Stupid pixie…." Icy is then thrush into a tree. The tree traps her in place.

"You miss us?" Bloom says. The Winx girls arrive, ready to face the Trix plot.

Icy looks at Bloom for a moment before freeing herself, "You think you so special because of your new powers? Let's see how strong you are!" Icy uses her Blizzard attack on the girls. Layla blocks it with her Mophix shield.

"The girl fell in the illusion," Stella yells. "Ray of light!" The illusion lifts, showing Roxy, Lilith and a knocked out Deana inside a huge hole.

"Stella! We were bitted by snakes that null our magic!"

"Don't worry!" Livy flies inside the hole, "I have the perfect antidote for it!"

Bloom and Icy look at each other. "It looks like your plan is a complete flop, Icy."

In rage, Icy yell for her sisters help. Darcy begins to move, but her gut feeling becomes tension throughout her whole body. When Stormy notices that, she looks at Darcy like she's crazy and flies down to the hole. Stormy shoots Stella down and wraps Roxy in an Electric Twister. "Winx, you better give up or else this pixie will be destroyed!"

"Roxy!" Bloom yells. Tecna tries to help Roxy, but the storm becomes too powerful to null or control even for Stormy. Bloom goes over to the remaining girls, but the storm picks up Deana and carries her to the top. Roxy grabs her hand, "I got you, Deana. I won't let go!" Roxy begins to cry. She never wants to relive what happen during earth with the Wizards. She looks at Deana and feels her grip slipping. "No…I'm not going to let to die." The tornado begins to shine in a silver light, the light dims into a large ball that moves away from the storm.

"That's Roxy!" Flora points to the sliver ball of light. "She earned her Magix Wings!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Winx Club Eternix Part 1**

**Chapter 7: A Battle Fought Without A Purpose**

The battle plays out in favor of the Winx girls. Roxy uses her Magix Wings in good use and delivers payback on the Trix. Stella apologizes about before and aims to complete her goal with the rest of the Winx.

* * *

Deana wakes up in Roxy's arms. She looks down at the battle going on, then looks up at Roxy in her Magix Wings: a silver tank top with silver layer skirt attach. "Roxy…." Deana can barely speak and unable to move. Roxy places Deana in a safe spot away from the battle. She tells her not to worry and she will come back for her, then she flies away toward the battle.

Bloom tries to fly over to the destructive tornado, but Icy stops her and imprisons her in an ice coffin. She laughs hysterically at the frozen Bloom, "I guess I win, Pixie!" She goes over to Lilith in the pit and shoots her with ice blasts until she's unconscious, then Icy creates a sword of ice and prepares to kill Lilith. "You pixies are all a waste of time. You all deserve to die!"

Just when she lunges to strike, Aisha stops her with her Morphix shield. "You fight is with us, not with her."

"Just what I like to hear," Icy shoots her with a blizzard attack, but it quickly melts. Icy looks up and sees Bloom in a different form, the Lovix transformation.

"Icy, you should give up. You know we win all the time."

"Shut up!" Icy freezes the entire hole and looks at Bloom's ice body. Before she thinks about laughing in victory, Bloom winks at her and breaks out of the shell. She then she uses are Dragon Flame ability and wrap her in an ice prison.

"The only way to stop the tornado is to stop Stormy." Tecna points at Stormy. "Her power's based on emotion. If we can calm her down, the tornado will diminish."

"But how can we?" Musa asks. "Stormy can't even control her own storm, but she's still connection to it."

Flora begins to feel faint. "We have to stop it soon. The forest….."

"Maybe we can cut the connection from her." Roxy says. She uses her animal communication ability to find the Cavian rattle snake and order it to bite Stormy. The snake jumps up and bites Stormy on her arm, causing her to scream, lose her balance and fall into the pit near Icy."

"We did it!" Roxy, Musa and Tecna say in unison. "Two down, one more to go!"

* * *

Darcy only watches as she sees her sisters being defeated by the Winx. She hesitates, and then move towards the pit, but stops when Stella discovers her. "I got the last Trix!" She yells.

"Stay out of my way pixie," Darcy shoots her with a dark energy ball, but Stella nullifies it. "I don't think you want to join your sisters!"

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"** Darcy, with all her might, conjures up a powerful wave attack. Darkness engulfs Stella until she is lost inside the attack. For a moment, Darcy stares at her hands. She can't believe she can do an attack so powerful and not feel weak. When she notices the girls coming for Stella's aid, she quickly enters the pit, breaks open the ice coffin Icy is incased, then teleports her injured sister out of the area.

Stella just got out of Darcy's attack by the time the other girls reach her. She tells everyone that she is fine, but she needs some air and sunlight to feel better. Aisha breaks out of the pit with a Lilith and rest her down near a rock. She tells the girls that she wrap her and Lilith in a Morphix shell during Icy's attack until she wakes up. Roxy flies back to Deana and helps her back to the Winx. Flora begins to heal the forest destruction that Stormy's tornado cause, while Bloom does roll-call and heals the hurt fairies. Tecna looks at Lilith and Roxy, "How did you two really get stuck in the hole in the first place? Unless you girls have a trip to the forest or a slip regarding your permission here, you girls must have been trespassing in the forest."

Lilith jumps up to Tecna. "So who are you now, Ms. Griselda? Who needs her consent anyways, maybe a nerd like you?"

"You brat, you should watch your mouth. We helped you get out of trouble with the Trix."

"Whatever…." Lilith walks back to Alfea, talking to herself as she goes by. "Who cares about the stupid Winx, they are a bunch of know-it-alls…"

"That girl is crazy!" Stella motions a circular movement with her index finger near her right ear.

"She tricked me into finding a posion snake, and then she pushed me down into the pit. She says she hates the Winx."

"And let me guess, Ms. Crazy is your roommate?" Roxy nods. Stella laughs, telling Roxy that she's jealous of us while the rest of the girls congratulate her on earning her Magix wings.

Deana pulls Roxy's arm, "Ms. Griselda will be really if we don't show up in our dorms."

"I forgot!" Roxy waves good-bye to the girls. They wave until she's out of site. Bloom turns to the rest of the girls. "How did the Trix get out of the prison? They don't seem to have anyone to break them out."

"Maybe they were pardon?" Musa crosses her arms. "At the same time though, why would anyone pardon them…?"

"Maybe to show them humiliation…." Tecna says "Everyone hates the Trix now and think they are a waste of time now, I mean we do so maybe everyone one else does as well. Usually two ideas come to the mind of the person that is disgraced like that: revenge or they admit defeat. They usually come back for revenge against us, but this time seems different…."

"I don't get it…."The rest of the girls say.

"The Trix have always planned their attacks on us, usually seeking something like an item or power, but this time, their attack is….well….scattered. They find Roxy and Lilith together out of coincidence and used them as bait to bring us here, but all they want to do is fight us. They're slipping."

Stella stops Tecna theory for a moment. "How about Darcy, she never joined the fight. She was probably plotting something while her sisters were fighting."

"That can be a possibility, but what would she be plotting? I had been studying the girls their brain-frequency patterns during the fight. Icy and Stormy had a similar pattern, but Darcy's own was different, by what I recorded her pattern remained in the same state throughout most of the fight and changed when Stella spots her. If she was planning something, her pattern would have at least jumped more than once and she also would have helped her sister in some way."

"So… your point here is?"

"The Trix didn't seem to have much of anything to come at us with anymore. If they were pardoned; someone would be watching their every movement."

"If so, why didn't they stop the fight?"

"Maybe they wanted to show the girls defeat again to stop their ideas of universal domination."

"I don't agree. Those three would never stop plotting and never give up." After some time pass after Tecna and Stella's debate, Bloom stops them, "We should finish this conversation later. Mr. Codatorta would scold us for being late for class."

"Before we go," Stella halts Bloom, breaths deeply in and slowly out. "You guys, I'm sorry about what happened before. This is a Winx Club quest, so all of us should be doing this together, so again I'm truly sorry."

"We aren't the ones you should apologize to." Aisha says with a smile. "You should be apologizing to Brandon and Mr. Codatorta."

"Well…" Stella is now showing her embarrassment. "You are right. Brandon probably feels down, he'll accept my apology in a hurry, but the teacher may be harder for me to reason with. Maybe I should by him something to mend things over!" The girls laugh and with their Zoomix ability, head back to Red Fountain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Winx Club Eternix Part 1 **

**Chapter 8: Roxy in Love**

The Alfea students attend the Red fountain school festival to celebrate the legacy of the school. This gives Stella a chance to find a potential guy for Roxy. When Roxy escapes from Stella's constant help, she begins to feel attracted to Lamont, a third year student at Red Fountain, but he has a connection to Lilith.

* * *

Red Fountain is the source of all boy-hunting for all Alfea students. The girls get to see the guys at their bravest and admire them when they save them from trouble. Cloud Tower students also admire them too, but their intentions are rather twisted and they usually cause a lot of trouble. The Alfea students stare out the window of the buses as the specialist get ready for the festival. Roxy and Deana sit together two seats from the front. "I never entered Red Fountain before. There was a festival last year, but I was too sick to go."

"Why is everyone so eager to go?" Roxy asks. Deana tells her that it's just for the boys. This was the only school out here for boys. She points out at one guy with a muscular build and buzz cut, telling Roxy the Alfea students need a testosterone influence to get away from all the girl trouble. "Maybe your right…"

"I heard that the students are performing a surprise show this evening. Usually they would do something like dragon taming and sword performance, but this time they have something different!" Lilith and her friends are sitting in the back of the bus. Out of all the talk around, she can specifically hear Deana voice. Lilith rolls her eyes, and then sinks into her seat. "Can't wait to see him, Lilith?" One of her friends asks.

"Whatever, he's just a lame mage reject that got sent to this lame school. A perfect fit for him!"

"How can you say that about your brother? And he's really powerful mage too." Lilith's friend lays her chin on her right hand. "To think you can get expelled for turning 80 percent of the teachers into snakes!"

"The kid has issues…." Lilith says nonchalantly.

"Who can you call him kid? He's two years older than you." Her friend begins to blush. "And he's so hot."

"If you want a broken heart, that's fine by me." After a while, the girls leave the bus so Ms. Griselda and Mr. Wizgiz can read safety precautions and when they leave Red Fountain to be at the buses on time and don't get loss. After that, the girls can walk around until the festival begins. Roxy and Deana walk around together until they are seen by the Winx. "Roxy," Stella yells. "I've got someone for you!"

Roxy jumps, what is Stella doing, Roxy thinks when she sees Stella bring over the same guy that she and Deana see before. "His name is Brad, a second year student, first son of Andre king of Durata and is the absolute warrior!"

The guy is bigger than Roxy's father. Roxy doesn't like him even the slightest bit, but Deana's face is flush-red. "Um… Stella…."

"Not your type right; How about him or him or him!" Stella takes out a book for potential guys for Roxy. The other girls including Deana can't help but laugh.

* * *

Lilith and her friends are walking through the yard when Lilith feels heavy pressure on her back that push her down to the ground. One of her friends helps her up while the other cannot stop staring at the person who pushes Lilith. "Brother…." Lilith says.

"Lilith…." The guy says back at her. He looks coldly at his sister, then at her friends. "Airhead friends…."

"I'm not an airhead!" One of them yells. The other just looks hurt.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Alfea has a mandatory stupid field trip to Red Fountain." Lilith looks up at him. "There is no other reason why I would actually come here. Not to see my lame reject brother at all."

"Really, but I'm glad to see you my little sister." He pets his sister on the head hard. He's treating her like a dog. Lilith pushes him away. "Don't touch me, Loser!"

"You should always give respect to your elders, Lilith, especially the ones that may put you exactly where they want you to be when they become king; in your case a dog cage." Lilith shoots him with a magic bolt, but he catches it and crushes it with his hands. "I'm tired of playing catch with you mutt." He stops by one of her friends that admire him. "I would date you, but you're too stupid for me." He releases a magic wave at her that nocks her out and then he vanishes.

* * *

Flora stops Stella from forcing her to date guys that she didn't want. After a while, the rest of the girls jump in on the conversation which gives Roxy sometime to escape from the group. She stands behind a wall, relaxes, and then goes towards the water fountain when Amore and Chatta stop her. "Where are you going?" Chatta asks.

"I…need to get away…..from Stella!" She's driving me nuts about 'potential boyfriends' for me!"

"I'm Stella's pixie Amore. I can help you with your troubles. Maybe I can read your love-wave patterns and find a guy that fits it. Chatta can help you warm up to him." Amore touches Roxy's forehead and a warm pink wave disperses. "You have an interesting love-wave, but I can find someone that will match with you for sure." Amore tells Roxy to follow her. She leads her pretty far from the group, but can feel her match stronger. Chatta' giving tips to Roxy on how to speak to him, laugh to make him feel more comfortable and other tips. Amore can see Roxy's match now, a nice quiet looking guy with brown hair, but then she feels dark energy so strong that she collapses. Chatta feels faint too, but she manages to keep her balance. Roxy looks around a moment and notices that she's in a very quiet area. She picks up Amore and begins to walk but Roxy trips on something solid and falls hard. When she gets back up, she turns around and sees a boy with blond hair with black tips rubbing his stomach. "I'm sorry….. It was an accident…."

"You feel on me pretty hard." The boy was pretty tall. "…but it was more my fault because I was sleeping here. Well, that makes it all my fault."

Roxy laughs. Her heat begins to flutter, maybe this was the boy Amore was looking for me, she thinks. The boy begins to stretch and Roxy stares at the contractions his abs make even though it is barely noticeable through the Red Fountain uniform. "Everyone needs their beauty sleep once in a while." He says with a soft smile. "I'm Lamont, Prince of Sogno."

"I'm Roxy, a fairy from earth."

"You must be who everyone is talking about: part human and fairy. So how do you like Magix so far?"

"It's okay. It's kind of difficult to perform certain magic though…"

"Like healing your pixies," He takes Amore and Chatta gently from Roxy and heals them in a warm light. "When they wake up in an hour, they'll feel better." He gives them back to Roxy and walks away. "I should get going…"

"Why the rush….I mean….I…" Lamont stops her and sits down. Roxy follows and they talk until the pixies wake up.

"Roxy, where were you!" Deana removes her bag from a vacant seat.

"I found some guy…" Roxy blushes. "I lost track of time…."

"The Winx girls are performing a stunt for the festival" Deana said. The crowd begins to scream and chant as the Winx girls begin their performance. Roxy looks around for Lamont, but she can't though all the screaming fans.

* * *

"Brother, you have to be more careful with you negative aura. For a moment I though a witch crashed the party." Lilith says, finding her brother in his dorm.

"Leave, mutt! Your stench is bothering me." He points at the door.

Lilith smiles "Good night, Lamont." Lilith slams the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Winx Eternix chapter 9

Blossoming Darkness

Icy, Darcy and Stormy are suspended for their attack on the fairies. Icy begin to develop a plan to get stronger and find a new powerful form like the Winx. Stormy agrees with her elder sisters plots. Darcy begins to notice something strange about her sisters and begins to hear voices in her head.

Stormy can't pick up her head for the slightest bit. After the fight, she keeps on getting headaches on and off. She can't use magic to cure herself because Ms. Griffin removes it from them after she finds out about their plot and can't make a potion because they aren't allowed to enter the library during suspension. Icy has the same problem too; ever since the fight she's has a horrible cold and constant cough, making her too sick for her tyrant behavior. The room is pretty quiet with just sickly coughs.

Darcy, because she is healthy enough to be inflicting with manual punishment, is stuck in janitorial duties. The constant moping and sweeping, cleaning each and every single window, dusting books and polishing floors tires Darcy. She wishes that she got injuries like her sisters. After her work, she has to finish up her class work, and deliver her sickly sisters homework. Icy and Stormy are still lying down in their beds after Darcy comes back. She puts their homework on the desk and goes to bed. "Stormy….." Darcy grumbles. "Are you a wake?"

"What Darcy," Stormy moves the ice pack from her head. "Do you have any medicine?"

"No; I just want to make sure you're awake. Icy, are you awake?"

"Yes….." Icy grumbles. "Make me some tea, I feel horrible over here!"

"Yes, your highney," Darcy make cups of chamomile tea for both of her sisters. Icy shivers while she drinks it. "I want revenge on the Winx!" She sneezes, spilling some of the tea on her arm. She jumps up, revealing her sickly face and mess hair to the rest of her sisters.

"You look disgusting!" Darcy says. Stormy and Darcy both laugh, but Stormy stops suddenly when she feels a sharp head pain. "Darcy, don't make me laugh." Stormy says with a smile.

"Whatever," Icy crosses her arms. "We need to get back at those pixies. I want to strangle them so bad."

"Icy, think about this for a moment," Darcy stops Icy. "Those girls are too powerful for us right now. We need to do something to ourselves before we can get back at them."

Stormy rises, "But what; they have us beat with their new powers"

Icy smiles, "Well then, we should study harder!"

"I didn't know you were so interested in school, Icy."

"We have to find out more about the Winx. What did they do when we were in prison? What is that mysterious power that they have?" Icy becomes more sinister. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

Darcy crosses her arms. "Because you were so stuck on absolute revenge, Icy,"

"Shut up, Darcy. First, we someone on the inside; they can give us information on the Winx. We can use their weaknesses to our advantage."

"We need an advantage first. We should start researching about our powers!" Stormy jumps, then weakly lumps back in her bed. "Those ideas are making my head hurt more!"

"Who can we use? We can brainwash those girls we captured before!"

"Icy, I will tell you two reasons why that is a bad idea." Darcy holds up her left hand and counts down from her index finger. "One, the Winx grills will know if the girls would know if they are brainwashed. Another reason is that we don't have our powers or access to the library. We need someone that hates the Winx as much as we do and can sneak into their group without much detection."

"They will ask for someone in return. They always do and we got nothing to give them."

"We aren't so sure. I mean what if they want the same think we want."

"ARE YOU SURE, DARCY!" Icy gets close to Darcy. "You didn't do anything to help us out there. We lost because of you!"

"You lost because you haven't thought your plans through. Icy don't play the blame game."

"So you just gave up! You knew we were going to lose. You knew we were going to be creamed out there and instead you stay there in the side lines and not even warn us about our high chances lost!

"We should have never been out there in the first place! You both never listen to me."

"And why do you feel so sure now?" Darcy sees a purple aura behind Icy. She looks over at Stormy to see if she sees the aura, but Icy pulls Darcy's face towards her. "You look at me when I'm speaking to you! I'm the leader of this group because I'm head strong and never give up and have NO REGETS for what I do. When I order you to speak, you speak; when I order you to walk, you walk; when I order you to eat, you eat and when I order you to move your ass and do something, YOU DO IT!" Icy snaps her hand from Darcy and walks away. Stormy just stare at Darcy, who is still in surprise. Darcy runs out of her room far from her sisters and washes her face in one of the bathrooms, _I should forget about just graduating and listen to Icy, _Darcy thinks.

"**You should…." **Darcy turns around to see who in the bathroom with her. She checks the stalls, but no one is inside. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"**I'm here, I'm inside you!" **Darcy jumps up. She starts to shake, then cry. "What….What's going on…?"

"**The rise of darkness will finally begin…" **Darcy screams and breaks the mirror in front of her. Her hand strains of blood; some of the shards are in her hand. She feels the aura of the person, but can't see the person. "I can tell if the person is invisible…the aura is so strong, like nothing I ever felt before…." Darcy sinks down to the bathroom floor and suddenly feels a calming sensation all around her. The purple aura she sees on Icy is on her. It heals her injury, telling her that she has nothing to be afraid of. Darcy listens to the voice and picks herself up, washes up her teary face and leaves the bathroom as if nothing happen. The glass begins to repair its self, retaining it regular position. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Winx Club Eternix Part 1**

**Chapter 10: Hopes for a happy future**

The Winx girls begin to think about their future after they earn their Eternix and after the boys officially leave Red Fountain during their last week of studying at the school. Bloom wonders if she can bring back Nabu, their maybe a chance she can bring back her sister Daphne. Roxy's visit begin to come more frequent and her relationship with Lamont begin to blossom, however she has no idea the plan being play out on her from Lilith.

* * *

Bloom waves over at Roxy. It surprise her that she comes to visit, but after some talk she finds out that she's here for the new guy she met during the festival, Lamont. Roxy leaves Bloom and heads to the same spot she finds Lamont before. He's sitting there, sleeping behind the tree, a slight ray of sunlight shines on his hair. Roxy slowly walks over to him, touches his face gently. She notices something around his neck, a black necklace with a grey crystal. Lamont feels something and opens his eyes, catching Roxy's glance. She moves back. "Your necklace is really nice."

"It's a family crest. I had it since my fourteenth birthday." He gets up and stretches. "Sorry you met me sleeping all the time. I'm not really adjusted to Magix time."

"How long do you usually sleep?"

"The nights on my home planet last up to 20 hours and the sun last 12 hours."

"The prince needs his nap." Roxy moves closer to him. "So how did you end up attending Red Fountain?"

"Well…" Lamont scratches his head, "I wasn't that good in magic to begin with. I could do simple things like healing and stuff, but nothing else that that. My father thought that I was wasting my time on something I wasn't good at, so he sent me to Red Fountain. We really didn't get along too much, since I would be a prince; he wanted me to be well-rounded."

"Maybe you should ask someone for help on, like Sky!"

Lamont usually responds to comments like this: "Really? Maybe I SHOULD AS HIM! He's SO handsome and SO brave. His radiance is enough to blind me!" After his sarcastic remark he's look at the person like their stupid and insults them even more for his entertainment, but since he's dealing with a new victim, he needs to be nice and act vulnerable. He needs some fun in his new school; he enjoys the idea of breaking one of the Winx's hearts. Lamont leads Roxy out of their spot, holding her hand.

"Hey," Stella points out at Roxy and her new beau. "Roxy, hey…. Hi…. you see me?"

Roxy doesn't hear, but Lamont hears. He glances at Stella coldly, and then looks back at Roxy. "He's scary!" Stella says. "Who is he?"

"He's the prince of Songo." Tecna answers. "He supposes to be in a school for mages, but he got kicked out for a horrible senior prank. He was a really powerful wizard, but since the prank he's powers had been bind."

"Not the type of guy that I'll choose for Roxy. She needs someone who is sensitive and likes animals as much as she does. This couple will break up quick!"

Musa rolls her eyes, "Come on Stel; Riven is dark like that but probably he's kind if you get to him better."

"Something is really odd about him," Stella ponders. "BUT…. I'm glad Roxy has someone to hold in her hands!"

"Hey," Musa says quietly, "what are we going to do after this quest? I mean, we have to be a guardian fairy of our home planet."

"Well I was thinking of opening a flower shop in Magix after protecting Limphea..." Flora looks up.

"All I want to do is be with my Brandon! Why should I change my happiness?" Stella yells.

"I'll do advance technological research at my home planet to improve our everyday life." Tecna places her hands on her hips.

"I think I'll go back to Gardenia and start my music career over again."

Stella looks over to Bloom. "What about you Bloom?" Bloom looks down for a moment. Her face is completely flush. Her idea of her life after earning her Eternix is getting to know her biological parents more, waiting for Sky to finish his interning at Red Fountain this year, then his king training and moving on with him. Maybe she will get to learn more about her family history, more about Daphne, then it hits her. "Girls, if the Eternix power works on reviving Nabu, would it work on the others we lost?"

The girls turn to Musa. "I thought about that too, Bloom. Bring my mother back to life would be a great thing, but it can't happen. It would be selfish of me; she left on good terms with no regrets."

"Your right….Daphne left with no regrets. She's happy, but I thought she would be happier alive with the rest of us…"

"Where's Aisha?" Stella questions. "She always shows a happy face, but she's more to herself than usual. Is she really over Nabu's passing?"

"I don't think so. No one is really over someone's death. She is feeling better than before." Musa looks over at the rest of the girls. "Let's give her time." The girls agree.

* * *

"So, what's his name?" Deana asks.

"Lamont; he's a prince and is really sweet and always sleepy."

"The name sounds familiar…. I don't know any third years…"

Lilith can't help but to overhear Roxy and Deana's conversation. She also can't help but to laugh at herself, pretty hard at that. "What's so funny?" Roxy demands.

"It's…. just that you're able to get a guy in the first month of school and I haven't got any guy to look at me for the past year. I hope you happy with him." Lilith finishes sarcastically and laughs as she exits the room. Roxy look at Lilith with high suspicion, it is obvious that she is plotting something, what does she know? Lilith's just jealous, Roxy thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Winx Club Eternix Part 1**

**Chapter 11: The Truth and A Voice**

The Winx girls depart from Red Fountain to Cloud tower. They are surprisingly welcome with open arms. The Trix are being watch 24/7 during their stay and their powers are kept. Roxy is angry to find out Lilith and Lamont are related and asks him why he never tells her.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you!" Stella jumps and Brandon and hug him in a warm embrace. The Winx adventure at Red Fountain has just end and they move on to a new school, Cloud Tower. They aren't too fond of the witches. They are known of being seductive, catty and most of all downright evil. The worst part is that the Trix are there. The Specialists has to transport them to Cloud Tower and from there, the witches are supposed to greet them. "Be careful with my suitcases, Brandon. I don't want anything damaged!"

"The only thing that will get damaged is my spine!" Brandon stretches his back. "Why do you need so much stuff?"

"You know me, I like a lot of stuff and I like to wear a lot of stuff."

"Stel, when this mission is over, we have to talk about something…"

"What," Stella demands. "Whatever you what to tell me, say it now or never say it."

"I want to tell you it when task is done. I can't be a distraction to you…"

"If you really want to tell me something, you have to tell me it after you tell me you want to tell me something. Now I'm distracted; thanks a lot Brandon." Stella crosses her arms and face away from Brandon. Musa interrupts them when she sees Roxy and her friend Deana together. Musa goes over to greet them. "Your here for your boyfriend?"

Roxy blushes. "Yeah…I want to introduce him to Deana."

"We are just about to leave Red Fountain you don't have to see off, just go to your to him." Musa and Roxy hug and say good bye to each other before parting ways.

"Lamont…." Deana thinks out loud. "His name sounds so familiar…."

"Maybe you met him before and you don't remember."

"I told you I don't know any third years, but…." Deana begins to think hard. The name sound so familiar to her, but did she hear it from someone. "He's a prince from where?"

"He says that he's from Sogno. He's next in line for the crown and he has pro—"

"Lilith's from Sogno…." Deana turns to Roxy. "She's the fairy of dreams and has a sleeping problem…"

"Lamont told me that all of his people have the same sleeping problem because of the day and night differences." Roxy doesn't believe that a sweet and kind person like Lamont has anything to do with a mean and nasty person like Lilith. He never mentions that he has sister to Roxy; just his father is brought up. Just because they are from the same planet, doesn't mean they are relatives… Roxy thinks.

"Maybe he's an ex of Lilith's. It could explain that laughing a few days ago." Deana feels uneasy. She knows that Lilith has a brother, but is unsure if it is Lamont. She remembers hearing Lilith talking about a person name Lamont, not the good type of talking. At the same time, she doesn't speak well of all of people. Roxy leads Deana down to the Red Fountain apartments and into Lamont's room. He is just on his bed, sleeping in his Red Fountain uniform. Roxy goes over to wake him, and then gently kisses him on the lips. When his eyes open, his pupils are a dark grey. Deana steps back a moment, his eyes are so dark and dead, but when he removes the sleep from his eyes, he color changes to hazel.

"Deana, this is Lamont. Lamont, this is Deana." Roxy introduces. They both exchange hellos and sit down. Deana smiles when she sees how happy she is with him, but notices something poking out of his uniform. "Not to be rude," Deana politely questions, "what is that poking out of your uniform?"

"This?" He pulls out a black and grey chain. "It's a royal artifact from my planet..."

"Are there anymore artifacts?"

"I was only giving this one for now and I get another one when I'm crowned King."

"I mean for other family artifacts…. Do you know anymore?"

"Other than mine our family has rings, bracelets, necklaces….that most of them, Why?"

"Does anyone else outside your immediate family have a family artifact?"

"Only the head of the family have these artifacts."

"Do you have a sister, Lamont? I saw a girl in school with a similar artifact…"

"Yeah…." They know his sister. He knows that she has a nasty attitude and that may stop his plans for Roxy, but may be an advantage for him. "Her name is Lilith…."

"Lilith is your sister!" Roxy yells. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would know her. She's a sophomore and you're a freshman. Besides, she isn't a nice person."

"You should have told me that you had a sister at least!"

"We aren't the close. Besides, I don't think you would want anything to do with me if you know I'm Lilith older brother, will you?" Roxy turns her back from him. He goes over to comfort her. "I'm nothing like her. If she messes with you, I'll make sure she gets a handful."

"I forgive you. I want you to tell me stuff like this and not keep it a secret."

"It wasn't a secret, it was just never mentioned." Roxy tell him not to keep any secrets from him. "Sure," Lamont says with slight sarcasm.

* * *

The Winx arrive to Cloud Tower in a few minutes. The campus is quiet with no students coming in, out or around the school. "Where are all the students?" Flora asks.

"That's strange…." Bloom remembers the last time the girls study at Cloud Tower. Even the teachers give them the cold shoulder. "I hope it's not another prank….."

A faint cheer is heard, "Winx...Winx….Winx…." Only Musa at first hears the chant, "Guys, do you hear that?" After a while the chant become louder and Cloud Tower students appear from the shadows chanting their name. The students begin to appear all around, chanting their name louder and louder until it becomes a massive echo. Confetti spreads around the school while the student's chant becomes higher pitch; their clapping develops into a harmonious beat. Music and horns begin to blow. The teachers come out to greet the Winx. For the first time, they feel welcome in Cloud Tower.

Stella holds her head up high. "Now this is the treatment I need! Why didn't Red Fountain give us this?"

Stormy looks outside to hear the chant that is making her head hurt more. At first, she thinks she hears people chanting Trix, but after a while she hears Winx. She sees six girls walking into the school one of them with bright blond hair. "Is…Is that the Winx?"

Darcy looks outside the window. "What the; why are they here?"

"This is crazy. The Winx are invited to our school. They are ruling it like we did!"

Icy slams the door behind her. "You got to be kidding me! They aren't going to give us our powers back!" Her other sister gets up. "For one whole month, no powers; Ms Griffin said that we got to stay in this hellhole of school for another month. I'm going to give that hag a piece of my mind." Icy storms out of the room with her sisters following her behind. Unknowingly, the Trix bump in to the Winx. Bloom and Aisha glance at Icy, Musa glares at Stormy, Flora and Tecna doesn't even look at them and Stella waves at them.

"Don't worry, girls." Ms. Griffin says. "The Trix won't do anything to you. Their powers are removed." Ms. Griffin laughs as she leads the Winx to their apartments.

"I don't believe this!" Stormy begins to rant. It is a good think that she doesn't have her powers or she will cause a massive tornado. Icy, on the verge of screaming, feels a pound on her head and a quiet whisper. "Saturday, 6 pm….." It says. "Saturday, 6 pm….." Icy repeats.


	12. Chapter 12

**Winx club Eternix Part 1**

**Chapter 12: Roxy's Heartache **

During an Alfea parent-teacher festival, Lamont sneaks into the library to find a way to break the bind curse. Roxy finds out his plot and Lilith comes to spill out his secret. Icy finds out the reason why the Winx are attending Cloud Tower and the voices in her head tell her to meet someone at some time.

* * *

"Welcome parents to the parent-teacher festival in Alfea." Ms. Faragonda greets the parents in the main dining hall. This is Alfea's first parent-teacher conference and it is Alfea's job to make the parents as comfortable as possible to null the yells of poor grades and unsatisfactory behavior that the teachers tell the student's parents. Ms. Griselda likes that the most, believing that a proper punishment will discipline these girls to become proper, smart and decisive fairies. Ms. Griselda scans the room for the parents of misbehaving students when she spots Lilith and her father, the King of Sogno, "Hello, there," Ms. Griselda introduces herself. "I'm the disciplinary vice-principal of Alfea, Ms. Griselda."

"Hello Ms. Griselda. By your approach, it sounds like you don't have good news." He looks coldly at his daughter. Lilith glances over at Ms. Faragonda talking to Roxy's parents. Their smiling faces make Lilith sick.

"You will get wrinkles if you put your face like that, mutt." Lamont says.

"You should be at Red Fountain, loser. Father didn't invite you to come."

"And why would I come for you or father." He aloofly shoves his hands in his pockets. "I came for Roxy. Just her and only her…"

"How many times are you going to try, Lamont? You really are pathetic trying to convince a half-wit to remove your bind. Live with it and move on with your life." Lamont walks away from his family into the shadows. He skips classes to get a chance to convince Roxy to lead him to the library. He wants to remove the curse on him and Roxy is his key to get inside. He goes towards Roxy when he sees her by herself. "Roxy," He yells

"Lamont, what are you doing here?"

"I have a day off and my family is here to see Lilith so they wanted me to come."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

Lamont moves closer to her. "How long do you want me to stay?"

Roxy giggles. "I want you to meet my parents before we go." She drags him over to her mother and father. "This is my dad, Klaus and this is my mother, Morgana."

"It's nice to meet you both." Lamont notices that Roxy calls her father "dad", she must have a close relationship with him, he thinks.

"Who are you?" Klaus demands. For the first time in years, Lamont feels a chill up his spine. He doesn't believe an earth native with no powers can ever scare him.

"Don't frighten the boy Klaus," Morgana says. "He's one of Roxy's friends."

"You don't need any 'male friends'."

"Dad," Roxy yells. The father and daughter begin to bicker while the mother quietly tries to end it. For a moment, Lamont softens. It makes him happy to see a family bicker and argue in a friendly and funny tone. He looks over at his father who is yelling at Lilith in front of everyone. Roxy's father makes the same expression and has the same tone his father conveys; probably cares about her way more than his father will ever care about him. Lamont eyes turn grey and his eyebrows arc in anger. Morgana notices and touches his shoulder. "Are you feeling ill?"

"What?" When she tells him about his eyes, he blinks twice and his eyes turn back hazel. Roxy hastily departs from her parents and pulls Lamont with her. "You saw your father?"

Lamont eyes widen. "Yeah…. You don't need to worry about that." Lamont tries to keep his face hidden when he passes by his father while Roxy leads him to her room.

"I can't get much sleep lately. I've been studying so hard now." Roxy lies down on her bed.

"You should really give me a tour of Alfea." Lamont really needs to get to the library. When Roxy refuses and instead want to hang out alone with Lamont, he gets irritated and persist to ask for a tour more. "Lamont, why are you so eager?"

"I just want to know more about this place."

"I don't know much about Alfea. I still have to use a map to get to where I'm going."

"Really," Lamont smiles darkly. "You told me that you have trouble sleeping. Maybe I can help out." Lamont slips his hands over Roxy's eyes and whispers a spell and she quickly nods off to sleep. Lamont grabs her map of Alfea and leaves the room.

* * *

"We don't need any magic to use a watcher or the eye." Icy says. "All we need now are the rooms the pixies are staying at!"

"Forget a look-a-around," Darcy says, "I have a charm that can find them. I just need something they touch." They both look at their younger sister Stormy to find something of theirs. Stormy rolls her eyes and goes to the last class they are in, Hex and Curses 201, and finds a brush with blond hair on it. She grabs it and quickly runs back to her sisters. "I got Stella's hairbrush from a class she was in."

"How can you tell?" Icy turns over the brush incrust with the words "Property of Stella" on it. Darcy places the charm on the brush. The color of the charm changes from clear to bright yellow. "It has some of her essences. This and the map to the school will help us find them." The crystal makes a sharp landing on the map. Icy sends the watcher's to the location on the map. "They will never know!" Icy says.

For a while, the watcher's eye is dark with no picture. Finally the Winx girls appear laughing and having a good time. Stella looks through her stuff while to other girls get ready for bed. "Have you seen my brush?" The Trix start to smiles.

"No Stel," Musa says. "You know I haven't written in this diary yet. I'm not in the mood to. Anyone else wrote in it?" Everyone but Bloom and Tecna say no. "I'm pretty use to writing in journals." Bloom says.

"I would rather use a digital computer diary, but this is what I got."

"I thought about writing song and other music memo inside, but I'm too distracted. At most, I only have about half a page written."

"I wrote in my journal," Flora adds. "But I only wrote hints to garden techniques."

"I wrote about different new workouts for different types of body sections." Aisha says.

"I didn't write a thing. It's covered in dust. I can't think of anything but about the Eternix thing." Darcy looks at her sisters, Eternix…. She thinks. Icy gives her a note pad and paper.

"Stel, you should be quiet."

"Musa, no one is going to hear us. It's like one in the morning."

"At that means it's time to go to sleep." Bloom throws a pillow at Stella. Let's go to sleep!"

"Eternix huh," Icy says crossing her arms.

* * *

Roxy wakes up from her long beauty sleep and finds Lilith over her. "Get up!" Lilith orders.

"What do you want, Lilith."

"Lamont hasn't left Alfea. I can sense him very close around here."

"Are you crazy?" Roxy points to the alarm clock. "It's one o' clock." Roxy looks at the time again. "It's one o'clock?"

Lilith picks her up. Roxy nearly falls over on her. "He placed a deep sleep spell on you. I can find him with my artifact. Roxy, he's up to something, please follow me." Roxy leaves the room with Lilith. Lilith leads Roxy into the library."I don't see anyone. What if he isn't here?" Roxy says.

"He is," Lilith points out at a pile of books around the floor, leading up to more books on a table and a silhouette of a guy leaving through books. "Lamont, what are you doing here?"

"Lilith," Lamont turns around and sees his sister and Roxy. "Roxy…..I—"

"Lamont, What are you doing here. What's going on?"

"Lamont has been kicked out of his mage school because of a prank the played on his teachers. Since then, he has been sent to Red Fountain to finish his schooling." Lilith walks over to Lamont. "He has a bind on him that blocks most of his powers."

"Lamont….You lied to me!"

"Roxy, would you ever want to get to know me if you knew about this. I like you, Roxy"

"Save it. He has a thing for using girls for fun, but in your case it's different because he uses you for an excuse to come to Alfea and use the library."

"I guess caught him before we did." Ms. Faragonda says entering the library with Mr. Coratorda. "His father warned us that he might do something like this. Mr. Coratorda, you can take you disciplinary action now. He takes a hold of Lamont's arm and pulls him away. Roxy, not even getting any truth from Lamont, cries and collapses in the library while Ms. Faragonda comforts her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Winx Eternix Part 1**

**Chapter 13: ****The new Alliance**

Lamont tries to find a book to remove his bind, but instead run into the Trix. He agrees to be Stormy's "boyfriend" to assist them in their plot to get back their powers for his powers in return.

* * *

"Icy, wait up," Stormy yells as they go through Magix. The Trix have a field trip to nowhere to meet someone they don't know. Icy has a "hunch" that she's supposed to meet someone at some time, much like Darcy when she knows something bad is going to happen. Icy leads them up and down, inside and out coffee shops, local hangouts, but nothing. The Trix get weird looks, snickers and stares, but nothing else. "Icy," Darcy stops. "We have been walking around Magix for almost 2 hours. You don't know who or what you're looking for and my feet are killing me in these heels."

"I had a feeling that we are supposed to meet someone at some time." Icy says.

"What time?"

"Saturday….6pm….."

"Icy," Darcy points up at the town clock. "Six o'clock is an HOUR AWAY! Whatever you're feeling isn't for an hour away. Whatever, I'm hungry and get something, anything to eat and relax my feet. Icy, you're buying!" Darcy points out a café that she wants to eat from, Witches Lair. They all sit down and call the waitress for their orders.

* * *

Lamont skips his Saturday detention to look for some place, any place with information to remove the bind from him. The bind is invisible to most, but to the Sogno royal family and others with high magic abilities, the bind is a tattoo on his neck of the family crest in grey and black borders. He dreads every moment each day that he isn't able to use his magic to the maximum ability. He can do simple things like heal and place level one spell on people, nothing else. It is rare to find a young man, a prince even, to have magic abilities from birth. A rare thing is wasted on Lamont, though. Now, he goes door to door in magic shops, finding an answer. Most of them are useless, others have it but the prices are too expensive (by the current situation he's in, his father doesn't give him the royal treatment he's use to.) _Desperate isn't my forte._ Lamont thinks, _but for this time, it is the only thing that will get me my powers_. Lamont pulls his grey hoodie over his head and slips into a dark magic shop.

"Welcome!" The owner says. Lamont doesn't greet him back. The owner feels a little suspicious about the young man, but continues to give him good customer service. "I don't see a lot of male magic users around him Magix; matter-in-fact there no magic schools in Magix for males."

"I'm visiting Magix. Can I look around?" After noticing that the shop has a very difficult book organization, he goes to the manger. "Do you have any book that can remove a bind?"

"It depends on the bind. Show me." Lamont unwillingly shows him the tattoo. The manager arcs his eyebrows. "It's a family crest tattoo. It's very powerful."

"I'm surprise you can see it…." The manager is a pudgy short, near-sight man, nothing like a mage. "So do you have anything?"

"Yes," He goes to the back and pulls out a moderate size and weight book. "This one can help you break family binds and curses and all those knick-knacks. It cost 35,000em."

One year ago, this will be an easy buy, now he has to haggle with him. "I don't have that kind of money on me…"

"I thought you might have the money since you have at bind."

"I haven't gotten any allowance since this….situation, but what if I give you 5,000em for borrowing it."

"No, you either buy it or you don't." The manager is now convinced that this young man is up to no good.

"What if I give you payment for the book bit by bit?"

"I still have to hold the book until I get the full payment."

Lamont is getting distressed, "How much if I just photocopy the pages from you book."

"Sorry, I don't do that." The manager is getting irritated.

"What if—"

"I'm sorry, young man. A lot of people steal and I can't trust everyone with my books. I'm sorry."

Lamont leaves the store and takes a breather at the corner. He looks inside the store and notices the manager going to the back room. He also sees the book left the out on the counter. Lamont is a good liar, but is unsure he can pull off theft. He quietly reenters the shop, takes the book and run. The electronic code on the book causes the alarm in the store to go off. The manager rushes to the front of the store. "Help, that boy stole my book!" Magix's police are on Lamont's tail as he pushes through the crowds in the shopping district. _I went so low, a prince shouldn't have to steal, _He thinks. One of the police men grabs and rips one of his sweater pockets. His hand slips and the book falls to the ground with no time for Lamont to pick it back up. He loses the cops, but this causes a bad physical strain on his body. Lamont get faint and he begins to slow down. He reaches a narrow alley before his vision begins to blur and nods off into sleep.

* * *

"That was good!" Stormy says after devouring her meal.

Icy looks through her wallet, "Don't you dare order again." She looks at the time, five minutes before six. Her feeling is probably false. She looks over at Darcy drinking her coffee and at Stormy ordering another meal. "I'm not paying for that!" She yells. "Let's get back to Cloud Tower."

"Lame," Stormy says. "Let's do something else before we go back!"

"What?" Darcy puts down her cup. "Maybe we should do some shopping. I need some new clothes anyways."

"Finally, I need some air from that snore fest." The Trix walk down a block to the mall and see police station on the streets. Stormy overhears a fuss about a guy stealing a book, "He must have stolen a pretty valuable book…"

"Whatever," Icy says. The sisters go the longer route to the mall, near a dark alley. Icy's head pounds as she hears the voice ominous voice again.

"Let's take a short cut through this alley." Darcy points. As they walk, she trips over something. "What was that?"

"It's a guy!" Stormy notices him sleeping on the ground. She goes over to touch him and feels a negative chill around his body. "He's probably a mage. He has a creepy dark aura around him."

"Maybe that's the guy that stole something." Darcy moves him a little with her foot." He's knocked out. A self-regeneration spell may have done this."

Icy snaps her fingers at his face, "Wake up," she says repeatedly until he slowly lifts his eyelids. They notice his eyes are grey as he opens them and the Trix step back. Stormy's heart thumps as he stands up. The negative energy swirls around her, making it easy to feel his rage and anger. "You're finally awake!" Icy says.

"What the hell do you want?"

The sides of Icy's mouth curls, "You're so cold. I can feel your energy around me. What is a mage like you doing in a boring town like Magix? Let me guess…do you go to that school for lames, Red Fountain?" Lamont doesn't answer back. Icy and Darcy laughs.

Stormy proceeds closer to him. "You do! How did you get that curse on you?"

Lamont draw back from Stormy. "Do you know how to get it off?"

The Trix look at each other. "Cloud Tower has a lot of books on curses." Stormy says. "Maybe we can help, for a price."

Lamont looks back. "I hate to speak negotiations in a dreadful place like this." He leaves with the Trix to the docks, far away from the police searching for him. He knows about the Trix, their plots on the universe. He knows that they are just as evil as they are stupid, but they are his only chance to get his powers back, to get revenge on his father and take over Sogno. Lamont can feel Stormy's eyes piecing his back. He glances over at her and Stormy turns her head. When Icy notices that, she smirks and bumps Darcy. "It looks like little sis has a crush!"

"I—I don't! Shut up, Icy!" Icy and Darcy laughs. Lamont doesn't care for their joke. They stop close to the shore near a desolate area. "So you want us to help you to remove the curse."

"What do what in return?"

"Help us get our powers. Also, tell us anything you know about anything you know about the Winx through their boyfriends. You should have known them by now."

He smirks. "I do…"

Icy continues, "You can get in Cloud Tower if you pose as Stormy's 'boyfriend'." Stormy's heart flutters. "Do we have a deal?" Icy and Lamont shakes on their deal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Winx Eternix chapter 14**

**Negative Flow**

During Layla's celebration of Nabu's birthday, she discovers the Trix and Lamont together. The Winx girls tell the Specialists. Bloom confronts Lamont, but he plays mind games with Bloom. Layla, Musa and Flora with Deana comfort Roxy.

"Do you want some white roses with your purchase?" Layla shook her head. She only wants lilies, white lilies. Today is Nabu's birthday and white lilies are what she needs. Looking at them makes her cry, but they give her memories of happiness and a small hope for the future. She really wants Bloom and Flora to earn their Eternix, but doesn't say anything. Layla doesn't want to pressure on the girls and doesn't what to believe that this will bring back Nabu because this is just a chance. She takes her order of seven white lilies and leaves the flower shop. It surprises her when she sees a crowd around the shopping district. Layla overhears some people talking about a thief stealing some book and police losing him during the chase, but the police manage to get the book back.

While she reaches the docks, she sees four people near the place she originally wants to lay her flowers. As she gets closer, their features become clearer and Layla hides when she identifies them as the Trix and the guy next to them is Roxy's boyfriend. She lays her flowers in another spot in the water away from the Trix before she heads back to the rest of the Winx.

"What?" Musa says. "Roxy's boyfriend with the Trix; the guy seems too gentle."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Musa. You have to believe me, Musa. Why would I be lying?"

Musa calls Roxy on her Cell Phone. "I'll call her to find out if anything happened with them. I trust you, Layla, but those two look so happy together…" Roxy's her voice sounds broken and weak from the other end. Roxy weakly says hello. "Rox, are you feeling okay? Did you break up with Lamont?"

Roxy's crying develops into sobbing. "He….He never liked me. He used me to get his powers back. He's also Lilith's older brother."

"What's going on?" Flora asks. Layla tells Flora about the situation and she asks to speak to Roxy. "Calm down, sweetie. We—we'll come over and um—we can…"

"Flora I'm…okay…." The sobbing gets louder.

The three make a plan to meet Roxy at Alfea. When Stella, Tecna and Bloom enter the room, Layla informs them. "We should talk to him." Bloom says.

"I told you that boy is weird!" Stella adds. "The way he looked at me that time. He's strange and freaky like his sister!"

"What if just talking to him won't help? If they broke up, he's allowed to date anyone of his choosing, even the most evil." Tecna takes the phone from Musa. "Roxy, no matter which way you found out, you would still be in heartache. Whatever he was planning before was stopped. All you need now is to pick yourself up and make sure he doesn't run back to you."

"How can you be so cold about the situation?" Layla yells.

"I'm being logical and have realism. She needs someone solid to help her in this situation. She's falling apart for some guy she just met."

"It doesn't mean you have to be so cruel about it. Did you feel the same way about Timmy? He's just a guy when you just met him, right? He wasn't that important to you, right?"

"He's using Roxy! If anything he's nothing but a fling for her and should be forgotten quickly." Tecna gets close to Layla's face. "And don't you ever get Timmy into this. He has nothing to do with this and you don't have any bloody business talking about my relationship."

"You don't seem to get the idea that you're too robotic for anyone. Timmy treats you well and you just brush him off. Roxy doesn't need advice; she needs her friends by her side." Layla brushes past Tecna and leaves the room. Flora and Musa leave a while after and the rest of the girls head to Red Fountain.

"Roxy," Layla says going towards her. "Don't worry about it." Roxy cries are becoming more like a siren. Birds fly inside her apartment. Cats hop around her bed. A snake comes in, which scares the girls until Musa removes it from the room. Roxy says she wants Artu, to be back on Earth away from the drama. Deana enters the room with dinner for her. "You have to eat something, Roxy."

"I don't want anything….I'm not in the mood to eat."

"Roxy…." Deana sets her dinner down and does a spell around it.

"What did you do to the dinner?" Layla asks.

"I put a spell on it so it will stay the same temperature until she touches it." She sits down on Roxy bed. "I wish I could do something for her. If I was an emotion fairy, I can make her feel better."

"You're doing your best by staying here for her. You knew that Lamont was Lilith's older brother?"

"Yes," Deana eyes lowers. "But those two look so happy together that I kept my thoughts to myself. Maybe if I said something, it would have been less hard on her."

Flora can help but search the room. When she enters with the girls, she feels a negative aura. The room has dark curtains and heavy clutter on the walls. She can see the negative aura "A sad room makes a sad person!" Flora says. The rest of the girls look at her like she's gone nuts, but Flora knows what she's talking about. "The décor around your apartment is bringing you down, Roxy. Musa, do you remember freshmen year when Professor DuFour taught us about negative energy. It needs to be released at a certain point or your Magic Equilibrium would be damaged. Depending on how long Roxy was in this room or anyone else with negative energy was in this room, the energy swirls around because there was nowhere to release it. Roxy will feel better when we remove the negative energy around this room, trust me!"

"So how do we fix it up?" Deana asks.

"Doors and windows are the exits of negative energy as well as the entrance. The dark shades have to go from the windows so the light comes in. The walls should bounce off the negative, not trap them." Flora starts to change the room colors, rearrange furniture and open curtains. "Roxy will feel bad, but she'll feel better soon. Guys, help me!"

"So are we going to cream that Jerk?" Riven says, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Riven, do you want to get expelled?" Tecna calms down his rant. "The only thing we can do now is talk to him."

"Whatever," Riven grumbles while the rest of the Specialists remain quiet, thinking about what to say to him. Stella is ready to charge at him for breaking Roxy's heart. Bloom doesn't know what to do with the situation because agrees with both Tecna and Stella. The arguing continues until Bloom gets a call from Sky, telling her that he sees Lamont entering his apartment. Tecna pushes Bloom forward. "Bloom, come on, do something." She says.

"Okay…." Bloom enters the housing area to Lamont's apartment. The rest of the guys follow her behind until she's by his door. She knocks on it three times, but doesn't get an answer for about thirty seconds, and then the door opens. "Hi, I'm Bloom."

"What do you want?" The negative aura flows around his body.

"Well I came to talk to you about your break up with my friend, Roxy. I heard that you used her…."

"Is there anything else?" Lamont looks to the left of where he is standing. "Come in; I didn't ask for an audience." Bloom walks in and Lamont slams the door shut. "So, I used her."

"I also heard that you where with the Trix earlier today."

He can see why the Trix hate the Winx so much. To him, they are nosey and a pest for getting into problems that only concern one person. "Are you always like this or is this a special day for you?"

"What do you mean? Roxy is my friend and the Trix are bad people."

Lamont gets closer to Bloom and touches her cheek. "What if I'm a bad person?"

"Get off me!" Bloom pushes him away, but his aura wraps around her hands for a moment giving them a slight burning reaction. "You're a creep! Why did Roxy ever like you?"

"Because she just did; I didn't put any love spell on her. What if I like the Trix? The Stormy girl is attractive when she's quiet."

"STAY AWAY FROM ROXY!" Bloom body flares up.

"You should be careful. You can get arrested for hurting me. Ms. Goody-Goody Dragon fire is getting upset."

"You better not mess with any of the Winx again, or else!" Bloom leaves, slamming the door with her exit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Winx Eternix Part 1**

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Care**

Lilith, for the first time ever consoles Roxy. Lilith tells the Roxy about her brother. The Trix and Lamont trade the information about getting power for a key to his curse, a love potion.

* * *

Lilith thinks for a moment that this isn't her room. The wallpaper, doors, and curtains are in purple shades. The furniture is arranged differently and someone actually cleans her side. Animals are all around the room makes her sick and when they get on her bed, she flips out. "Get these dirty, disgusting animals out of the room!" She yells at Roxy, completely recognizing her state.

"What's wrong with you?" Aisha lashes back at Lilith.

"Me? Why are you in this room? Why are you touching **MY STUFF**?" She looks at Flora fixing up the curtains. She pushes her and rips them off. "These are ugly!"

"Dude, why did you just push Flora?" Musa pushes Lilith to the floor. She gets up and shoots an energy blast at her. It bounces Musa to the wall. "You bitch; Sterotic Sound wave!" The attack hits Lilith hard and sends her across the room. Aisha traps both of them in her Morphix barrier to prevent them from fighting. " Aisha, get me out of this."

"Musa, look at what's going on!" She releases them gently. "She's right. This is her part of the room. We have done a lot already. Let's come back tomorrow. "Aisha, Musa and Flora say goodbye to Roxy and Deana & leave.

"Deana," Lilith orders. "Help me with these animals." Lilith grabs a cat and opens the window.

"Leave them alone!" Roxy gets up and snatches the cat out of her hands. "Why would you throw it out of the window?"

"They entered from there, there exit from there. Cats land on their feet." She swipes the cat from her hands and quickly tosses it out the window. It lands perfectly on its feet and heads back to the forest. "Good riddance," Lilith says.

"Lilith, that was harsh." Deana says.

"If you just want to stand there and look stupid, you can leave. This isn't your room, Deana. It's down the hall and the last door to the left. I know you have a pea brain," The sarcasm in her voice so immense. "You can thank me for reminding you."

"Lilith…" Deana starts, "Your princess act is getting old. One day, you will regret it." Deana leaves the room, taking the rest of the animals with her. Roxy clenches her fist tight; her fingernails pierce her palms inducing blood flow. She knows all long about Lamont and what he is after and she lets it happen for her amusement. Roxy thinks that she's enjoying her pain, her tears and she truly hates her.

"Roxy, when are you plan—" Lilith notices her right hand is bleeding. "Are you okay….?"

"I'm fine! It's just I have to stay in stupid place with a crazy person for the rest of my school year."

Lilith rolls her eyes. "Don't shouldn't get ahead of yourself. I didn't care about you. My father warned me about Lamont and I only did it to stop him."

"Then tell me why me. How come he didn't use another girl?" She gets closer to Lilith. "I deserve the right to know, at least."

"Probably because of whom you are, 'the famous Roxy from Earth.' Anyways, I don't think you will like what I tell you." Lilith's voice gets quieter. "He manipulates people and things around him. He always 'bends the truth', but when it comes to an emotional level, he plays a role for each person…."

"Then tell me more." Lilith knows that Roxy has the right to know. She thinks for a moment that they share the same betrayal, a fake brother and fake boyfriend. They sit down and Lilith begins her story.

* * *

Stormy hands Lamont tea in the cleanest fine china they have. "Here, I made some for y—"

"No thanks." Lamont interrupts. The way Stormy acts around him makes him sick. During the Sogno royal parties, he has girls waiting at him hand and feet, head-over-heels of his looks, posture and attitude. They are fun for him when he tells them to do stupid things for no reason and they actually do it. He loves seeing the discomfort in their faces doing senseless activities to be his lead lady in marriage and loves it even more when they fight over him, making him even more important than he already is. He will use magic on them after to turn them into animals or ugly beast and let them fight even more for his amusement. He will make them fight to near death. The problem in this situation is that only Stormy likes him, making her annoying and a complete bore for him. Lamont enjoys the idea of dating one of the Winx and one of the Trix, and the thought of messing with one another is a great amusement for him, however lately it has become a slow street for him. He glances at Stormy, then thinks of Roxy. Out of all the girls, he has the most fun with her. Her looks are way below standards for him, but something about her makes him feel weird, he feels calm with her. Her family is composed, though her father makes Lamont nervous but is caring and her mother is gentle. For a moment, his heart skips. "Matter in fact, I want the drink." He says in a stern voice.

"I'm back." Icy says enters the room. "Keep it down. We will get in detention if you're discovered in our room."

"Icy, I never expected you to be concerned about breaking rules. What a nerd you are..." Icy glares at him. "Okay," Lamont gets up. "What happen to your original powers?"

"You're acting so eager." Icy crosses her arms. "Ms. Griffin took them away for a month."

"Do you know that you powers aren't really taken away from you? They can be released from your body, but the chain connecting them is still there."

"I think it is like the time we took Bloom's power." Stormy says.

"In her case, it was different. You did take her some Dragon Fire powers, but the Dragon Fire was the strongest power in the dimension, so she had a backup magic whenever she got drained. In your case, you didn't have backup. You did however have a chain that can never be severed. If you made the chain visible enough, you can locate you powers and could call it to you."

"That sounds too easy." Icy crosses her arms. "We could have figured that out."

"Well you didn't." Lamont gets up and stands next to the window. "The process is rather difficult and requires focus mind and balanced magic equilibrium. Once you have that, you can call you powers towards you."

"It seems impossible…" Stormy says. Icy glares at her.

"But there is another way. I've read about artifacts with a specific signature that can cut your time in half. Usually if you have a particular connection with the former owner and you wear an artifact they wore in the past, based on their mind and magic equilibrium, the chain will pick up their signature instead of yours and it will guide you to your power."

"So all we need is something the Ancestral witches owned and we can get our powers back."

"There is also a trick to that. Because the artifact will only pick up the first owner's energy signal, the former owner has to be in this world for it to work. Depending on what I heard about them, they probably are still in this world, so you can take a shot at it."

Darcy enters the room with a big book and slams it on the floor. "Here's your reward."

"Of course you can never trust someone until they tell you what you need." He knows that Darcy is outside, waiting for him to give them the information. "Will this book gives me the key to remove this curse?"

"It tells us about different writings around the curse. It will translate the meaning of them."

"Fine," Lamont picks the book up and opens it.

* * *

"My father, the King of Sogno and my brother never really got along. He hates how he plays with women around him. My father saw him changing more and more each year and after a while thought it was dangerous for him to take the throne because the kingdom may suffer. When the Sogno prince turns 18, they are supposed to take the first step of rule during a pre-coronation ceremony, but after the mages tell him to hold it off for two more years to see if his ways will change, father cancel the ceremony. He agrees with them to wait until he was 20 for him to start the first steps and give him time to clean up his act. When the royal advisor told him the King's orders, Lamont gets enraged and attacked my father, but he was defeated and the family mages place a bind on him so he can never use his powers to fully hurt anyone."

"But I thought he had the bind on him because he used magic on the senior teachers." Lamont is darker than she thought.

"That was a common cover up so he can pass by in Red Fountain without the other students giving him a hard time. No one gets expelled for a prank like that…..maybe held back a year."

"Was he always like this?" Roxy wants to hear something good about him. They haven't break up for long and she still likes him.

"When we were younger, he was different. He was gentle and kind. When our family was falling apart, our father saw my brother's kindness as weakness and shamed him so that he could become a proper king on day, but his 'tough love' backfired on him. Lamont became dark and distant. He found humor in hurting others." Lilith goes close to Roxy. "Do not get near him again, Roxy. He never cared about you and he used you. Forget about him fast and find someone new."

"Lilith," This is the first time Lilith ever cares for Roxy's wellbeing. "Okay, I'll try."

"Also disinfect that cut before you put a bandage on it. If you don't sometimes you magic will not work properly."

* * *

"A lover's kiss…" Lamont studies the signs on his bind to his neck to the ones in the book. A lover's kiss on the neck in the center of the bind will break it. This disappoints Lamont because he has the key to remove his bind all the time. He thinks a spell or potion may work her, but it may be a chance because the bind may pick up someone that is drugged. He looks over at the Trix, practicing to find their powers. "Girls," he interrupts their meditation.

"What now?" Icy yells at Lamont. "You got the information you need, you can leave."

"I have something you'll be interested in. You say that you need information about something from certain people, right?"

"What the," Icy leaps to Lamont. "What do you know?"

"Not much….I can give you whatever you're searching for, for a price."

"What do you want?"

"Particular potions that will enhance the love for someone, the key that will get my powers back; in return the power that you seek."

"How does he know about the Eternix power?" Stormy says. Her other sister glare at her.

"Eternix power…. I can get that, and toss in my information on their latest power just because I like you girls."

Stormy blushes and Darcy looks away. Only Icy keeps her cool. "Don't flatter yourself, kid. I'll get you what you need, but you must tell us everything you know."

"Fine, I'll be a man of my word for once." Lamont opens the door to the balcony. He leaps out and disappears in the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Winx Eternix Part 1

Chapter 16: Tables turn

Lamont drugs Roxy and persuades her to remove is bind and steal the Eternix book. Trix accept ancestral witches offers that have not only giving them power equivalent to Believix, but have control their actions.

* * *

Lamont waits for Roxy at a popular place in Magix, the White Horse. He feels that she will be here sometimes and is unaware why he does. From what he hears, all the fairies in Alfea and witches come to this café in crowds, but today it is nearly empty. He sits facing the front door waiting for Roxy to come. The owner comes by to start some small talk while she picks up his empty cups. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asks. She can tell that it's something to do with finding a girl; it reminds her of the past.

"Yeah…" In a way, she annoys him. She seems like a person that like to ask private question to any person she finds 'delightful.'

"Not to be forward, but is your visit for someone you love?" Lamont's right.

"Kind of, I came here by chance. I didn't really contact her. It's my first time here." Before the owner leaves, he stops her. "It's usually crowded in here, why is it so empty?"

"From what I heard, Cloud Tower is having some big festival for the Winx and is inviting Alfea and Red Fountain. It's the first time they ever done something like that. In the past, they use to scorn Alfea fairies and remove any type of fun from that school. Times have changes for the better now. "

Lamont feels defeat. The thinks that Roxy may be in Cloud Tower with the rest of her friends, ready to protect her in case he tries to talk to her. He pays of his drink and leaves, but then feels a powerful feeling after leaving and for some time after walking some blocks. He can hear a voice quietly telling him to turn back. As he turns back to the White Horse, the feeling and the voice fades. When he opens the doors, he can't help but smile. "Roxy," He says.

* * *

"I don't understand why they would do this for us." Bloom says. Cloud Tower is throwing a big celebration and the Winx are the guest of honor. She feels that it is enough of what they done during their stay. The witches offer to carry their books and make them skip a head of line. Some of the even ask for autographs. Bloom tells Ms. Griffin that the party is a bit overboard, but she insists and tells the girls that this will be a great chance for the schools to bond. Roxy will be at the party with her new friend. Sky and the rest of the specialist will be there too and she can get her head out of the books for a little time.

"Bloom, these witches gave us a hard time in the past," Stella wraps her arm around Bloom neck. "But now we get the respect that we deserve. This is so much better than Red Fountain."

"So are you over the 'thing' Brandon wants to tell you about?"

"Of course not, it's just that now I'm more focus on the mission and that can wait."

"Goody," Flora says, "Now we can pick out an outfit to wear to the party. It's going to be the biggest event of the year!"

"I helped the DJ pick out some awesome tunes for the party." Musa says. "A lot of party music and a few special request for special someone." Musa bumps her hips into Flora's.

"And the sky is going to be clear with a 5.456% percent of rain." Tecna says with her PDA at hand.

"It's going rain," Aisha says looking up at the clouds. She always knows if water is near, even if the sky is bright and clear. Something feels ill about today. She can feel a chill up her spine.

"Well if you did your research, you can read the chances of rain by mathematical standards." If there's one thing Tecna hates is to be wrong and Aisha telling her that makes her more defensive. She still hasn't forgiven Aisha about their past problems a few days ago and the rest of the group sees that to. Some of them think that they will make up if they don't intervene, but the other think that they need to end their problems before they leave Cloud Tower.

Aisha, on the other hand, is past that problem and is only concern about getting through the next couple of months. "I can feel when it will rain." But it doesn't feel like a normal shower, she thinks.

"But you're not a weather fairy, so how will you know?" The tension ends when the Specialists enter the room to greet them. Tecna is being really close to Timmy and explain her excitement for him loudly. She kisses him and looks up at Aisha at the same time. Aisha leaves the room and slams the door behind her.

"Tec, what are you doing?" Musa says. She is the only girl that sees what Tecna is doing.

"Nothing, I'm just expressing my love for Timmy. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Tecna, you need to end you fighting with Aisha." Musa apologizes to Riven and leaves the room. I never expected her to do something that harsh, Musa thinks. She walks until she finds Aisha on the balcony. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it just…. Not feeling well. I'm too sick to go to the party"

"Let's go back then." Musa attempts to bring Aisha back fails, when she brushes her off and walks away. Musa sighs and heads back to the apartment.

* * *

Roxy plans to go to the party in the beginning, but she feels that she needs sometime alone. She leaves Deana in Alfea and takes a bus to the last shop, Magix's docking area. She hasn't been here before and wants to check the place out because she hears that there is a beach close by. For a moment, it reminds her of the Furti Music bar, the place her father owns where she works before. After sometime to herself she goes a café, The White Horse. When she touches the handle on the outside door, she feels a negative sensation around her body. At first, she releases her hand away from the door, but something inside is calling to her. She pulls the door open and sits to the counter. "Can I get some tea?" She asks the owner.

"Sure," The owner tries to make some small talk. "You look like an Alfea student. Aren't you going to a festival to Cloud Tower?"

"I am later," Roxy drinks her tea and notices the café keeps a bird, a yellow small one with black feathers on the tips and brown eyes. It looks at her endearingly, not moving any part of its body except its head. When Roxy hears the door open, the bird chips and flies around its cage in a panicky manner. One of the workers takes the bird backroom. The owner mentions that the bird only gets like that when it is or going to rain, but the sky is clear. Roxy feels strange chill and takes out her wallet.

"Roxy," A familiar voice calls her. She turns and sees Lamont with a gentle smile on his face. Roxy's body stiffens. Lamont gets closer to her. "I'm glad I get to see you again."

"What do you want?" Roxy says cautiously.

"I came…." Lamont eyes lowers. For a moment, Roxy can see the resemblance between him and his sister. "I came to talk to you about what happen."

""Don't worry about it. Lilith told me everything."

"Do you know how I feel about the situation? How I really feel about you?" Lamont starts to plea for a chance to explain it to her. "Please listen to me, about what I have to say, just this once."

She feels that she may regret it, but she thinks of what Bloom will do. "Okay," She says.

Lamont takes a seat beside her and thanks her. "Can I get what she's having and a refill for her?" Roxy tries to stop him, but Lamont goes for it. "I'll pay. Don't worry" The owner smiles and reaches for her cup, but Lamont knocks the cup down and the leftover tea splashes on her shirt. "I'm so sorry." He says, whipping the tea from her shirt, spreading the stain.

"I'll go use the restroom." Roxy gets up and leaves Lamont to take the order. He knows that Roxy can be slow because she can use a simple spell to remove the mess, so he has about two minutes to use the potion. The owner pours two more cups of tea and serves it. Lamont pours a liquid from a medicine vial he has into the tea. When the owner questions him about it, he tells her that he has to take medication every four hours to help his "medical problem." Thinking that asking him his condition may be too personal, she tries to the conversation, but Lamont proceeds to talk to her. "What are those?" He asks her about desert across the counter.

"These are tarts the kitchen makes freshly in the morning." He notices how hard the glass cover hits the holder and waits until she comes back to where she is standing from before to ask her that he wants the desert. The instant the glass cover hits the holder, he switches the cups. The sound of the cover hitting the holder blocks out the sound of the cups moving and hitting the table. Roxy comes back and sits down. "Did you get the stain off?"

"At first I was wiping it off, but I remembered a spell my friend taught me." She laughs slightly, like she does before when use to go out, but she holds the rest of her humor back. She looks at the tea in front of her and picks it up. She feels something negative at first so she pauses. Her tongue feels so dry even after she has a cup before, so she takes a sip, then she gulps it.

* * *

"Everyone is celebrating, except for you three. Maybe next time, you shouldn't be mixing potions that late in the night!" Ms. Griffin says. "You Trix will be sent to the Detention Dimension until the festivities are over."

Stormy wants to takes a hold of Ms. Griffin's neck, but Darcy's look calms her down. Each one of them carries an item that each Ancestral witch own behind their back while entering the dimension, a necklace with a dark blue jewel, a broach with burgundy writings on the back and a dark purple comb with silver carving on it. In the room, they shove desk aside to make room for meditation. They all hold hands and begin to mutter words. The artifacts begin to glow and lands on front of each Trix. A transparent chains form on each one of their chest, then it became more solid until the chain glows with light. The Trix release their hands from each other. "I summon you back!" They yell in unison. The chains carry an electric charge until it reaches the Trix. The force pushes them across the room in different directions. "Ow…" Darcy mumbles.

"Get up girls," Icy can feel her old powers rushing through her system. A cold chill grows on her fingertips. "We got our powers back!"

"Awesome," Stormy creates a static charge that lifts her hair up. "We can finally get back those pixies!"

**"What a pity,"** A distant voice says. **"The Winx will defeat you like before, Trix."**

"No they won't!" Stormy yells, but doesn't see anyone. The artifacts begin to lift and from them an aura grows that develops shape. The silhouettes of the ancestral witches appear. "What do you want?"

**"Calm down, my pretty, we are here to give you the power you want. The power one of you tastes before."** Their index fingers point at Darcy. **"We have contact you before. We have been beside you after you left your prison and manipulate the events that have happen. We know what you all want."**

"You going to give us power…." Icy says.

**"Yes and in return accept us."** They hover around the girls. **"You will be at level with the Winx and their new powers. You can defeat your head master and spread havoc across the dimensions. Rule from the thrones you are meant to own. Accept us in to you." **

The Trix look at each other for a moment. "I accept you," They say together. The artifacts burst into energy and they enter their body releasing a miasma so powerful. They laugh uncontrollably as the power seeps within them as the souls of their descendants merges with their own.

* * *

Roxy believes every word that Lamont says. She feels so much pain when he tells her about the situation with his father and feels absolute joy hearing him when he says he loves her. Roxy never believes she can feel this way about any guy. She leads towards him and kisses him gently on the forehead, then slowly towards his lips. "I want to leave." She says.

They keep on kissing on the board walk until Lamont stops her. "Do you love me?"

"I love you! I can't do anything without you!"

"Then you know what you need to do." He gives a clear passage way to his bind. She hesitates for a moment, and then she gently places her lips in the center. The bind glows, then it disperses. A negative force builds around him, pushing Roxy back. Lamont clenches his fist and smiles. "My power," He says.

"You drugged me!" The force of the negative energy snaps Roxy out of her trance. Roxy changes to her Magix Wings power and hits him with an energy blast.

"You have to do much better than that." He deflects the attack and hits her with a mind controlling blast. Her eyes turn grey and her pupils shrink. "Get me information to the Eternix power. Search your headmaster's room for it and don't come back until you have it!"

"What if it she's there?" Mindless Roxy asks.

"She's at the festival in Cloud Tower. Make sure no one sees you enter!" Roxy follows his orders and flies back to Alfea while Lamont teleports to Cloud Tower.

* * *

"Welcome students from Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower!" Ms. Griffin says. Sitting beside her to her right is Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda. To the left of her are Mr. Coratorda and Professor Saladin. "This is the first time in history that Cloud Tower is hosting an event of this caliber. I hope you all enjoy the celebration and remember no hexes and curses!"

"Has anyone seen Aisha?" The rest of the Winx shake their heads except for Tecna. She is off in her own world with Timmy. Bloom doesn't understand why Tecna acts this way to Aisha. She has problems with Stella all the time and has problems with Bloom in the past, but they are closer now from that. Maybe it's right not to interfere, but they are both stubborn. Musa doesn't tell Bloom that Aisha's sick and goes back to the apartments and Riven follows her. "Riven, please stay down stairs."

"I want to help. I haven't talk to you in a while and… Sorry for being so selfish. You can go." When Musa sees him shove his hands in his pockets, she grabs his arm and pulls him to the apartment. It is relaxing to see him not fight about something for the first time in so long. When they get there Aisha is staring outside the window, shivering. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know…" Musa goes over and touches her shoulder, but feels an Icy chill.

"It's going rain soon." Aisha is shaking." It's getting so cold."

"Aisha," Riven catches her when she begins to collapse. Musa sees other people at the party; one of them is Deana, collapsing. Others begin to shake in a chill and soon after Musa and Riven begin to shake.

Outside Bloom and the others feel also feel a hill. It's getting cold, Bloom thinks. Bloom puts a fire shield over the school until the temperature comes back to normal.

The Trix appear in the center of the party. Students move away from them hastily. "Freezing them to death is a perfect solution!" Stormy yells from the shadows.

"What are you girls doing out here. You belong in the Detention Dimension!" Ms. Griffin shoots an energy blast at them, but Darcy catches it and destroys it. "Damn you!"

"Hag, that place can never hold the Trix." The Leader says. "And we have a punishment for each one of you traitors of you kind. All of you traitor witches that adore the Winx!"

"Well you can't help them if they have good taste!" Stella says. "Come on girls, Winx Believix!" The Winx transform into their Believix form and lead an attack on the Trix.

"This is good entertainment." Lamont says on the peak of Cloud Tower. Mindless Roxy flies over to him with a book about the Eternix ability. She mumbles that no one is around and he releases the spell from her, making her fall.

"Lilith," Deana points up at a person falling from the sky. "Is that, Roxy?" Ms. Faragonda catches her and places her on the ground. Lilith and Deana run to Roxy's aid. "Roxy, where were you?"

"Lamont," Roxy points up to his vague figure at the top tower of the school.

"Deana, let's get him!" Lilith transforms to her Magix wings and attacks Lamont on top the tower. He dodges and blasts her to the wall. Deana surprise attacks him, but he rushes over and grabs her by her hair. "Stop it!" Lilith yells.

"Why?" He yanks her head to his face. "She's asking for it!"

"Headmaster…" Ms. F knows what Roxy will say and gives her back her Believix powers. She flies up to the fight. "Wolf talent," A blast of blue energy hits Lamont's back. "Let's make this match more even!"

"I don't have any time for this!" Lamont looks over the Trix, who are losing and teleports over to help them. He hits Tecna in the back and traps her in a dark shell. "It looks like you need some help."

"This is our battle!" Icy yells at Lamont. She uses her Blizzard attack on him to drive him away, but he deflects it to the students below making several of them trap in ice. Tecna escapes from the dark shell and joins Bloom and Stella fighting Icy. Musa and Aisha attacks Darcy and Stormy and Flora wrap them with the Ivy Vines attack. Roxy, Lilith and Deana join the Winx as well as Ms F. and Ms. Griffin and prepare to do a convergence attack on them. "I got what you need. We have to go."

"He has the Eternix book!" Flora points at it. Before the girls think of hitting him, he holds up the book.

"Hit us and the book a gets destroyed!" An acid develops in his left hand. He holds it close to the book. The girls lower their arms and the Trix teleport away.

"I can't believe it…" Bloom lands to the dance floor.

The party is in ruins. Heavy cold rain begins to fall, drenching the girls. Aisha grabs an umbrella and throws it at Tecna, "I told you that it would rain."


	17. Chapter 17

Winx Eternix chapter 17

War is unavoidable

**Introduction:** Lamont rages war with his father and soon imprisons him, becoming the new ruler of Sogno. Ms. Faragonda tells Bloom and Flora that the trip to earn their Eternix will be cut short. Roxy, Lilith and Deana discuss the war raging on the kingdom of Sogno and what they can do. _(Countdown to Winx Club Eternix finale: 12 chapters left.)_

_

* * *

_During the day, Sogno is active and lively, but during the night the place is quiet and dormant like the rest of its people. Three moons shine above the castle which illuminates its purple sheen of the estate. The main guardian fairy of Sogno, Lynette and her other warrior fairies enter the castle without a prior arrangement. When the servants announce her appearance to the King, he is in rage and orders her why she has come this late without warning. Lynette bows and the rest of her the group does to show high respect and apologies to the king, "We have an urgent message from Magix, you highness."

"Well what is it!" The king is rather cranky this night, but not all this because he has to stay up this late.

"Your son, Lamont, has left Red Fountain." The King's grey eyes widen. Lynette hazel eyes sharpen when she sees him look that surprise, for the first time in a while sees him have some interest in his son. "With a group of witches called the Trix, descendants of the ancestral witches. The curse you placed on his neck was removed."

"What," The king rises and orders the mages to place a barrier over the castle and the guards and other fairies to stop him from entering. Lynette stays behind, protecting the royal family members is her top priority, even if it's someone she dislikes. "How did he get that off of him?"

"The great king doesn't have a clue how to handle his own son." The king gives Lynette a cold glare. They sting her bad, knowing that she's speaking out of term.

"You're one to speak, fairy. Hold your tongue when you speak to your king!" He grabs his sword, preparing himself for battle. Pounds and rumbles are heard from outside. An ice sword forces itself at the king, but Lynette pushes him away in time risking a few of her blond hairs with jet black tips. "I can fend for myself, Lynette!" He removes her off of him and destroys the ice blade with one strike. The doors burst open, breaking them off their hinges. Lamont enters the room dress in dark Sogno armor. The miasma that builds around him is so strong; Lynette has to cover her nose. The king points his sword at his son, "Are you ready to lose another duel?"

"Well, after some thought." Lamont takes a step closer to his opponent with his hands behind his back. The king notices he doesn't have a weapon. "Fighting you would be stupid thing to do. I mean, you know all my moves because you taught me them. I need something, or someone that can handle the job quick!" The Trix appears behind Lamont and strikes the king slamming him onto the wall.

* * *

Roxy and Deana see Lilith sitting to by herself. None of her pose has talk to her for days and she never looks like she cares until Roxy sees her crying today. Deana goes over to Lilith first to comfort her. She sits right beside her and wipes her tears with her thumps, then tells her that it is okay. Lilith pushes Deana away from her and runs straight to Roxy. "Why? Why did you do that?" Instead of her ordering tone, she sounds more like she is just well, asking. "Why did you meet him there?"

"I didn't plan it, I swear! I just wanted sometime alone and the docks remind me of home. I meant him by chance and he drugged me."

"You should have come to Cloud Tower with us. We could have protected him from you, prevent him from getting what he wants. But instead this happens!" She holds a message in her hands. "My brother is taking over my home with the help of those Trix. The Sogno kingdom will be in ruins because of him. He may kill my father…" Lilith sobs.

"I'm…. so sorry." Roxy takes a hold of Lilith hand. "But we will do whatever we can to bring back you kingdom."

Lilith looks at her like she's crazy. "How, Roxy? The two of us can't do it alone."

"I'll help." Deana says. "That makes us three."

"He has too much power, not of us can defeat him except for Roxy in her Believix form." Lilith stops crying. "This isn't like me. I don't give up for nothing, but I never face something this bad. All we can to now is get stronger. Deana and I can earn our Charmix. Roxy can use her Believix powers on him."

"Maybe we can get the help from the Winx." Deana insists. Lilith rolls her eyes, but it is a good idea.

"The thing is how do we get my Believix powers? Ms. F locks them away after the disaster during the party."

"I knew you girls will do something like this." Ms. F says. Bloom and Flora are with Ms. F. "Not that long ago, Winx girls decide to do things like that without the permission of the council for the purpose to protect the ones they care about and stop the spread of evil."

"Roxy, are you sure you want do something this dangerous?" Bloom touches her shoulder. She didn't what her to get hurt or be in a battle that didn't directly involve her. In her eyes, Bloom sees herself in Roxy. She takes her hand off, knowing that she isn't the same person from the day they meant in Gardenia before. She more independent and can do things on her own.

"Thanks," Roxy knows what Bloom is thinking and thanks her for letting her make this decision herself.

"Don't worry about it too much," Flora says to Lilith. Bloom and Flora leave the girls behind and follow Ms. F to her office. The headmaster sits down in her chair; she breathes in and out, and then swerves her chair to the window. Bloom and Flora doesn't know if they need to sit or to stand. Flora begins to speak to Ms. F, "You called me and Bloom here to talk, right?"

"A war is coming, worst that ever before." Ms. F whispers. She turns back to the girls. "I contacted the guardian fairy of Sogno, Lynette. She told me that the prince with the help of the Trix overthrown the king. He has full control of the kingdom and the army. She heard that he may plan to expand his conquest to Andros and Solaria maybe Eraklyon, Sogno's neighboring countries."

"Stella, Layla and Sky's home countries" Bloom says. "They should be here to listen to this."

"Now isn't the time for irrational thinking and tears. The only thing that we can do how is for both of you to earn your Eternix and end the Trix." The headmaster is stern about her decision. "Therefore, your study in your next school will be canceled and your training to earn you Eternix will be beginning after you leave Cloud Tower tomorrow. Also, don't worry about telling them about his plans. They will know sooner or later and their defenses will hold them up for some time, probably long enough after you both earn your Eternix. "

"Okay, but what about Magix?" Bloom says.

"I will do whatever I can to protect Magix and make sure that no one gets hurt. You girls do what you can." Bloom and Flora leave her office and return to Cloud Tower via airship. Roxy, Lilith and Deana sit on the grass in silence. Deana is scared because her home planet Wayritiga is Andros's neighbor. Her planet will be in danger if Andros is captured. She thinks about her parents and their safety.

"We should start training now," Lilith says.

"Let's thinks things first," Roxy tells her. "We have to have a plan for thing like this. We need to know his weakness to defeat him, not just train for no goal."

"But we can't just sit and do nothing! We should train until we get an idea. We let's get stronger and maybe the three of us can defeat him." The other to girls agrees to Lilith's plans and heads to the forest for private training.

* * *

"So what are you going to do next?" Stormy asks her crush, Lamont. He steals the crown and rips the cape off of his defeated father before the guard sends him to his cell. The guardian fairy, Lynette, leaves before he has the chance to strike her. He dusts of the thrown and sit down on it with delight. The kingdom of Sogno is his and Stormy finds his conquest hot. She flies closer to him. "What do you plan to take next?"

"All of the neighboring kingdoms. Solaria have always irritated me, but I have other planets in mind." He gives the Eternix book to Icy. "There is an Altor in the Lake Forest of Light you need to enter and it is heavily guarded. That is the only place you can get your Eternix. Or you can destroy it and make sure that no one else gets it, I couldn't care less."

"Fine then, our deal is over." Icy heads off and her sisters follow. "Thanks for the help."

Her voice is so sly from her thanks that he has to stop her for a moment. "Your pride is what will defeat you in the end, Icy. Take hold of my words."

Icy glares at him, "Whatever, I don't need anyone to tell me what I should change about myself!" The Trix leaves the castle, leaving Lamont behind in a mood of amusement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Winx Eternix Chapter 18**

**The Beginning of Eternix**

Introduction: Emperor Lamont has wage war on several different planets, including Solaria, Eraklyon and Andros & takes each one down with the help of the Trix. The Winx begin their process of earning their Eternix.

* * *

"You are an idiot for raging unwanted war with other kingdoms!" The Former king of Sogno yells at his son.

"My army is attacking Eraklyon as we speak as well in Solaria." Lamont enjoys watching him from his cell. "You sound like a disgusting animal when you utter your words of reason. I'm holding the power and glory that you were too afraid of wielding. You will be a forgotten king, wasting away in this prison cell like a rat."

"You seem high and mighty with yourself." The king knows more about Lamont than he can imagine. "It seems like you got some nitwit to remove that bind on you. I should have thought my ideas through, using a lover's bind was a mistake. I never imagined that you small black heart could ever interpret love. I felt you in Alfea that day and I saw you with a girl. She was the one you used, the one you fell in love with."

"Father, you know that I never loved anyone," Lamont is lying to himself. "You bind is faulty and you lost to me."

"Maybe, but if I'm right your greatest weakness is your denial." The king thinks to himself that who is he to talk. He is the one that made the monster of a son, a son who follows his footsteps of a bad relationship.

"It was a shame that mother left. You two would have a quaint reunion in your prison cell." Some of his army generals come in to tell him about his victory on controlling Solaria. "I never thought they will be easily defeated."

"If the princess is someone we hate," Icy says in the shadows. "Then we like to make the job as quick and painful as possible."

"I thought you said the deal is off."

"It still is, but after a while I thought we need some help." Icy takes out the book. "The rules and training is so annoying! We can't do them all!"

"What do you want me to do?" Lamont crosses his arms. "I told you that I couldn't care less about that."

"Help us get the Eternix and we will get you Andros and Limphea!"

Lamont laughs, "Limphea is nothing important to me. Get me Eraklyon in return for the information."

"Whatever," Icy hands him the book. "Tell us what we need to get the Eternix!"

"I already told you about an Altar, the place with a high magical energy. What more do you need to know?"

"The book tells us that we need to be balanced in life and in magic in order to master the Eternix powers." Darcy says.

"You girls don't have the confidence that you are balanced. The Winx are probably planning to earn their Eternix and defeat you three. Afterwards, they'll come for me." He puts the book down. "Destroy the Altar while the girls are inside. They'll be trap and you don't have to bother about earning the Eternix ability."

Stormy is enraged. "I want to crush those little pixies into dusk! Trapping them won't make me feel satisfied!"

"Don't you remember what happened to you the last time you when against the Winx?" Lamont yells. "Do you like looking like a fool? If you enjoy revenge without a plan, you might as well give in to the counsel. The powers of your descendants aren't enough," Lamont summons a stone for the Trix and separates it in three. "This is one of the pure essences of Sogno; this stone is a mixture of lunar, solar, and dark powers. This will enhance your power far pass your opponents, but it last for ten minutes so use it in a dire need."

"Are you planning on soiling the Sogno Family name anymore?" The former king says.

"Silence you insignificant failure!" Lamont strikes his father with an energy blast. His body slams back into the wall. "No one will test me any longer!" He gives the Trix the pieces of the stone. "So when are you going to get me Andros?"

Icy gives Lamont an article of clothing from Stella's room. "Can you keep an eye on the Winx? This can help us find out where they are."

"Fine," He says in monotone. The Trix leave the castle to Eraklyon. Lamont stares at his passes out father in the cage. _Why I let that peasant go,_ He thinks.

* * *

All of the Winx girls go over and comfort Stella. She is crying hard because she hasn't heard a word from her father. She gets a message from her mother about the attack on the Solarian government by the Emperor of Sogno. Her father maybe in hiding or in prison or dead and thinking about that makes Stella panic. Ten minutes later, Stella gathers herself up and packs the rest of her stuff in silence. Aisha also gets a message about the threat, but she manages to stay calm and not tell anyone about it.

Sky stares outside the window of the airship. He doesn't talk to anyone, not even Brandon nor Bloom. His father tells him the safest place for him is in Red Fountain away from the attack and away from his father's enemies. Bloom calls him over and over, but doesn't answer until the fourth call. He tells her that they are on the way and turns the phone off without hearing what she has to say. The Specialists get to Alfea quick, load their bags on the ship quick, leave quick and land in the area Ms. Faragonda tells them about quick. The area is just a really old castle with bricks all over the grounds. They go inside the nearly deserted estate and are greet by two women, one with long jet black hair and another with short white hair. They wear matching dresses and carry staffs, one with a white star on it the other with a black star on it. The women magically take away the Winx girls bags and place them in their rooms, then tell the girls and guys to sit down. "I am the fairy of wishes, Desiderio." The woman in the white hair says. "This is my sister, the fairy of souls, Âme. I will help you with your chance to earn you Eternix and my sister will help you communicate with the dead."

"We had discovered about the Eternix several years ago." Âme tells the Winx. "The ultimate power for any fairy and witch can achieve. We had both earned it ourselves three months prior. We had also figured out that the ancestral witches earn it from their fight from your parents, Bloom."

"When we found out that Ms. Faragonda found another copy to the Eternix book, we had to tell her about the experiment we conducted, an easier way to earn it." Desiderio continues. "A balanced body and mind makes the person. You will reach the complete maximum if you balance yourselves. You can all earn your Eternix on your own, but I and my sister stumbled in this Altar that has a high concentration of magic energy. This place balances and strengths your powers, so earning it will be easy for most of you. Did any of you girls write in your journals? We need them for the process." They all hand in their journals. "In five days, you all will enter the base of this estate. You all will spend the next few days meditating to find the base of your powers. Right now is the time to forget about anyone else but yourselves to save the ones that you love. His means you boys will have to leave."

"Thank you for your time," Sky says for the rest of the Specialists. They all say their goodbyes, Stella hugs Brandon tight and long; Musa, Tecna and Flora hug their boyfriends ; Bloom hugs Sky, but he feels cold. The boys walk back to the ship and Bloom keeps her eyes on Sky, "I promise I'll save your family." Bloom tells herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Winx Eternix chapter 19

The powers of Eternix

**Introduction: **When the Trix hear about the Winx girls trying to earn their Eternix power, they come to stop the Winx. Lamont destroys the Altar, trapping and killing Flora inside. Bloom and Layla are the only ones that have their Eternix ability. Icy is warped into the miasma and comes out a dark entity. During the battle, Darcy falls inside a dark abyss. _(Countdown to Winx club Eternix finale: 10 more chapters.) _

* * *

Ame and Desderio tell the Winx to meditate and relax their minds. They teach them no new powers, no new spells and no new convergence. Some of the Winx get bored after a while and begin exploring the estate. Musa finds music notes in the library, Flora finds a garden, Tecna finds old technology in the lower level of the estate, Layla finds an elaborate old water fountain and Bloom explores the Altar grounds. Stella meditates to keep her mind off from Solaria, though it isn't going to well. Bloom tries to talk to Sky, but Desderio takes away her phone and tells her not to worry about him. "But how can't I?" Bloom asks rhitoricaly.

"Your worry for him will prevent you from earning you Eternix. You made a promise to your friend, its best to keep it." Desderio tells Bloom unsympathetically before she leaves.

"Thanks for the help!" Bloom yells. Ame goes over to Bloom. "Do you have any more harsh advice?"

"No, actually I want to explain to you about what she's trying to say. She knows that you can take care of this problem, but your worry will make you unable to solve your current situation. Trust in our words, Bloom."

"Can you explain to me about something? What really is Eternix?"

"The Eternix powers are much different from you other powers. With getting your normal transformation, you need to be in a dire situation and have courage to trigger it. When you earn your Charmix, you need to find the root of your power. You use your gift from Pryos to trigger you Enchantix power and the power to believe from one person is enough for you to earn your Believix. Eternix is different." Ame summons a book to her. "We name it Eternix because the powers you receive from it won't die out. You cannot get tired or lose energy while in this form and your powers will be triple you current state. The problem is the process in earning it is difficult and you may or may not get it at all. Without a place with a high level of magic energy, you may never earn your Eternix."

"But we still can with or without that, right?"

"It is possible, but it isn't as simple. The only thing you need is balance. We cannot guide you with the rest of the details because what each of you face inside will be different." Ame shows Bloom a picture from the book. "You already seen how where the ceremony is and what the place looks like. It is a hall full of doors; darkness seeps in all of them. You enter in one and exit in your Eternix form, or not."

"That's all?" Bloom asks. Ame nods. "Thank you for the advice. I thought that between you and your sister that she was the easier person to talk to."

"It is good not make personal opinions base on appearances." Ame smiles at Bloom. "She can be mean sometimes, but my sister cares about you girls. Dinner is probably ready so let's go eat!"

* * *

Lamont sees everything that is going on with the Winx, but doesn't tell the Trix. They need to finish their jobs in Eraclyon and Andros before they can get any information. One of the Sogno army commanders comes into the throne room to give Lamont important information. "What is it?" He orders the army commander.

"Eraclyon is fully under your control. They gave up after the royal army was defeated. The king surrendered and is willing to sign a peace treaty with you."

Lamont laughs, "I don't do peace treaties. Take the king and queen in as prisoners."

"Yes, your highness. Also, The Solarian people refuse to give up. They are setting up a resistance as we speak led by Queen Moon. They plan to attack the castle and remove your hired people off the throne."

"Mage Adontious," He calls. The mage is force in by the royal guards wearing shackles on his arms and legs that prevents him from performing magic, a proper punishment in Lamont's eyes. Lamont hates this mage because he is the one responsible for telling his father that Lamont isn't ready to be king. Adontious is also responsible for placing the bind on him. "Go to Solaria and destroy the resistance. Leave nothing untouched and give me Queen Moon!"

Adontious is the only mage in the castle that can do something like that, but he only serves Lamont's father. "You are not the king and I'll never take orders from you!"

"You could have tasted your power for a little longer, but instead you want to go against your ruler."He goes over to him and performs a spell in the mage. The energy that surrounds the mage absorbs into Lamont. "I have no need for you anymore." He takes out his sword and prepares to kill the mage, but the army commander stops him. "Do you want to die too?"

"N-no lord, but it's just that Solaria may be out of your control soon. Why should you concern yourself with this cretin?"

"You're right," Lamont leaves the throne room. "Take him to his cell!"

"Yes, my lord." The commander waits until he's fully out of sight to talk to the mage. "You may think of me as a traitor, but the king is my only ruler." The commander picks up the mage.

"Thank you, my friend." The mage tells the commander.

* * *

Today is the day that the Winx may earn their Eternix. They walk to the altar that isn't that far from the estate and wait until Ame and Desderio show up. The sisters perform a barrier around the grounds before they can tell the girls anything about the place. "This is the place where you will earn your Eternix." Desderio tells the girls. "You go in as yourselves and come out in you Eternix form for most of you. You will encounter trials during your quest that will challenge you in earning your Eternix."

"What you wrote in your diaries gives us a view of you as a person. This also shows your hopes, dreams and fears." Ame takes the journals and burns them. They each glow in specific light for each Winx member. She placed each fire near each door. The doors lit up in flames and change from its grey color to the color of the fires. "Enter you given doors, but we warn you about your hearts."

"Be careful of your feeling towards one another; of hate and envy." Desderio says. Layla and Tecna look at each other. "Be careful of your attaches to your loves." Musa and Flora look at each other. "And beware of your feelings toward your enemies." Bloom looks at Stella. Each Winx member stand at their doors, open them and goes inside. Ame and Desderio holds up the barrier around the area to protect the Winx from an attack.

* * *

Bloom looks around. She sees nothing but mirrors. As she gets closer to them, images begin to show up. One mirror shows Sky proposing to Disapro, another shows her father, Oriel, petrify. The mirrors show Bloom the negative things that have happen in her life. She notices that everything that she sees through them, she writes in her diary, "I have to treat this place like it's a diary!" She tells herself. "When I want to skip painful or embarrassing things that I write, I'll open the journal to the last page without looking at the written pages." Bloom covers her eyes with her hand and follows one path straight. _I hope this works, _she tells herself.

Stella stands in the crowd while she sees her father in chains. The people of Solaria are cheering for his punishment. Stella's mother hands the punisher a whip with a smile on her face, "Don't take pity on him," she tells the punisher. The punisher hoists the king up a wooden pool and whips the king until blood begins to drip. Stella runs to help her father, but is stop by her mother. Stella first pleads with her mother, and then pushes her out the way. Stella attacks the punisher and takes of his mask. She steps back as the punisher gets up and laughs. "Get ready for your nightmare!" Lamont says, preparing to hit Stella with the whip.

Musa finds a hall of musical instruments. One of the instruments is just wood with loose strings on it. The instrument is unplayable, so she moves on to other instruments. "Musa…Musa," Riven calls. She sees Riven at the end of the hall, his arms open ready to hug her. As she gets closer to him, he moves back in shock. Musa turns and sees the unplayable instrument behind her. It wraps its strings around her and lifts her up. "I'm no ordinary instrument!" It tells her, "People don't play me, I play them!" The instrument makes Musa pick up her arms, preparing to attack Riven.

Flora sees a burn forest, but it doesn't make her feel sad. She can hear a forest if it is damage, but she cannot hear a peep from this one. She tries to summon her Believix powers to get away from the soil, but she's unable to. Dark plant creatures bloom from soil, slowly making their way to her. She walks back, even though she hears them saying help us. She tries to use some of her attacks on them, which kills a few, and then she runs away.

Tecna hacks into a computer system. She doesn't know why, but she does anyways. She scans the computer for virus and fire walls, but finds a heart rate pattern and emotion frequencies. "What kind of computer has these things?" She tells herself. She thinks that it is maybe a hospital computer. She checks the computer's memory bank and words of emotions show up. The computer begins to speak about how it feels about the moment it falls in love. "What kind of computer is this?"She asks.

Layla hears water drops, so she follows them. She ends up near a cave with white lilies around it and pink water. "Morphix," She says. The instant she steps forward, the pedals from the lilies are flying around the cave and land into the Morphix water. The water rises and forms a shape of a man. The shape begins to take color and the Morphix man holds its hand for Layla. "Nabu," She says. She gets close to the man and feels his face. Layla almost cries, but holds back her tears. "You aren't him, but I can accept that. Thank you anyways for showing me the way." The man turns back into Morphix water. Layla holds her breath and dives inside the water.

* * *

The Trix are in shock when they see the Winx inside the altar grounds. Lamont tells them that the Winx are at their most vulnerable and the Trix will easily defeat them. They teleport near the grounds, where they see two women create a barrier around the altar. Instead of trying to strike the altar down, they wait of sometime. Stormy finally gets up and goes near the women, "You two must be tired. Do you want to trade?"

"It's the Trix!" Desderio yells. She begins to strike her, but Ame stops her. "Ame,"

"The Winx can get killed inside if we don't protect them. Hold up the shield long enough for the Winx to leave." The sisters try their best to hold up the shield, but it begins to crack. Icy then surrounds the barrier in ice. The Ice meshes with the barrier then breaks with it. Ame flies up to the Trix. "You will regret what you're doing." She uses her soul of the heart attack on Icy, but is has no effect. Ame sees dark souls around the Trix and calls for her sister's help.

"Ame," Desderio calls for her sister. She uses her deep desire attack on Darcy and Stormy, but is has no effect. "Something's wrong."

"Something possesses the witches. Our attacks are useless!"

Desderio creates the barrier again. "Then let's use all of our strength to protect the Winx!"

Before long, the Trix defeats the sisters and the Winx are vulnerable. Icy uses her blizzard attack on the altar, but hears two doors open. The ice melts instantly and the water from it develops a whip and catches Darcy and Stormy. "I know it is you, Bloom. COME OUT!"

"I guess you caught me." Bloom says behind Icy. Icy moves back from Bloom and is in fear by her new look. Bloom's fairy wings were in the shape of a dragon wings and in shades of blues. She wears a plunging V-line romper tied at the neck with an open back. The shorts stop slightly above the mid-thigh and her outfit is in a teal blue color with hints of baby blue. Her heels stop at her knees and are in a pink-blue color. Bloom's gloves are open on the fingers and stop past the wrist with ripped edges. Bloom's bangs are more define and her hair is up in a ponytail; the hairs on the ponytail are curl and cascade past her back. A small hair pin with the essences of Pryos holds up her hair. Bloom flies around Icy. "You will never defeat the Winx!" She tells Icy.

Three doors open, revealing Stella, Tecna and Musa in their Believix forms. "Bloom," They yell in unison.

"Where is Flora?" She asks.

"She's still inside." Stella says. "Where is Layla?"

"Over here," She yells. Layla earns her Eternix. Her wings a deep blue and fade into green at the tips of her huge wave shape wings. She wears a one piece plunging v-neckline dress that lands mid thigh with a slit starting from the waist. Ribbons of green and deep blue wrap around her right arm and her heels are light green with a blue undertone. Layla has finger waves and a side part; seashells push back the lesser side of her hair. When she notices that the rest of the Winx are staring, her eyes widen. "What's wrong?"

"Your Eternix form," Stella says. "It's gorgeous!

"Thanks. Where is Flora?"

"She's still inside." Bloom tells her. "Layla lets teach these Trix a lesson while the rest of you protect Flora." The girls nod and follow Bloom's words. Stella, Musa and Tecna create a three layer shield while Bloom and Layla handle the Trix. Bloom's flame attack creates massive blue explosions at the Trix and Layla's Morphix attacks change into a rainbow of different shades of blue on the Trix. Layla absorbs the water in the air so Icy's ice attacks and Stormy's weather attacks don't work. Bloom shoots Darcy with her heart of the dragon attack and knocks her out. "We are winning!" Bloom yells to Layla.

Icy still has the essence of Sogno with her, but instead take the one from Stormy. Icy flies away, try to think about what to do next. Bloom flies right behind Icy, shooting her with fire bolts. The entire time, Lamont is watching the whole battle and is enrage by the actions of the Trix and how poorly they use his gift. He leaves his job in Solaria and teleports near the Altar grounds. Quietly walking around the altar while the Trix are distracting the Winx, he gets a good aim at the Winx trying to keep up the barrier. When he sees them lower their guard, he strikes them with an energy blast, "If you want the job done right, do it yourself!" He says to himself. He begins to absorb the energy in the area, charging himself for one strike. Musa and Tecna try to strike Lamont but Stormy defends him until he lets go of the energy blast. The altar explodes, leaving behind ruble and miasma. "I guess you friend is stuck their forever."

"You asshole," Stella rushes to Lamont and hits him with a sun blot. He grabs Stella by the arms and tells her that she looks good with misery on her face. "Let go of me!"

"Don't worry about your family. Their punishment won't be too severe. I may give them mercy!" Stella tries to break free from him, but his grip is too tight. He absorbs her energy until Musa breaks them up. Stella falls out of his hands and plummets to the ground. Tecna tries to attack him but he flies close to the miasma. "I read that fairies can die when they are exposed to strong miasma."

"I told you we can handle our problems ourselves!" Icy yells at Lamont. She flies close to the miasma and prepares to attack him, but stops when she hears voices calling for her. Two of the ancestral witches appear in front of Icy, telling her to enter the miasma to become stronger. The miasma shoots up and grabs Icy and drags her inside. Screaming for help, she raises her hands for anyone to help her. Bloom goes over & grabs Icy's hands trying to pull her out, but the force of the miasma is too strong and sucks Icy deep inside. For a moment, everyone is silent and the battle stops. Layla picks up Stella and Lamont vanishes from the area. Stormy backs away from the miasma and Darcy is still unconscious. The dark miasma turns white and freezes the ground. Ice daggers fly out of the white miasma and attacks Bloom, but she puts up a dragon fire shield to protect her. Someone comes out of the murk, a woman with a body of ice and eyes of darkness. She laughs and attacks the girls with massive blizzard attack, freezing everyone except for Layla and Bloom. **"The time has come for us to rule again."** The entity says. As she begins to move forward, the ground begins to crumble causing Darcy to fall inside the abyss. The entity picks up Stormy and leaves the grounds.

"Where's Flora?" Bloom questions. She looks around the area for her friend. When she sees Desderio and Ame coming from the estate, she charges to them. "Where were you two?"

"We needed to protect the estate." Desderio tells Bloom. "We thought you can handle it."

"Help us find Flora."Bloom tries to dig through the rubble. Desderio and Ame look down. "What are you two just standing there?"

"When the altar grounds are destroyed, anyone inside is destroyed with it," Ame touches Bloom's shoulder. "Flora is dead."


	20. Chapter 20

Winx Eternix Chapter 20 

Trust others and Dedications

**Introduction:** Flora heals Darcy by removing and destroying an evil presence embodying Darcy. Flora earns her Eternix and leaves the abyss with Darcy. Darcy tells the Winx to stop her sister rampage. _(Countdown to Winx Eternix Finale: 9 more chapters)_

_

* * *

_

_Am I dead? Why is it so dark in here? Where is the door from before? What happen to all of the plant creatures? _Flora asks herself. She looks around, and then she looks up and down. Everywhere around her is pitch black, but the darkness has no effect on her. She walks somewhere, anywhere from where she's standing. "I wonder where the others are." She tells herself.

Since Ms. Faragonda hands the task to the Winx to earn their Eternix, Flora becomes busier. She knows that he doesn't mind and she has to do this for Layla because she knows how lonely it can be without someone to love. So Flora still studies, even though Helia tells her not to stress herself out. She's angry at herself that she didn't get her Eternix and probably will never see the girls ever again. _Don't be mad at yourself, _Flora thinks, _you need to think and clear your mind. Okay, the first thing you need to do is survey the terrain and what you have to help you survive. The area is dark and dead and I pretty much have nothing. _She ends up seeing a big piece of the door on the ground, white lilies surround it. Flora lifts it up and feels a strong positive energy from it. _Okay all I need to do is find the missing pieces to the door and I can leave this place, maybe. _Flora notices the door cut in a specific shape of a pedal from a Madonna lily. _I don't recall the door being in the shape of a lily, maybe this isn't the door to get me out of here, but I'll try to find the rest of the pieces. _

Flora stumbles on another piece, in the same shape. Carrying the pieces begin to tire Flora, but she endures and keeps on moving. Other than her friends, she can really use Helia's support. His presence alone can help her feel better again. She thinks of the first time she meets him, how his long black hair cascades his back and the calmness in his face. She loves how he wraps his arms around her and when he tells her how beautiful she is. Flora starts to cry and when she rubs her eyes, the third piece of the door appears in front of her. "Thank you," She says.

"Bloom and the others would usually help me with things like this." Flora tells herself after sometime of searching. "Stella is good at puzzle solving, sometimes. Layla would come out with a plan and Tecna would devise different strategies. Musa and Bloom would get everyone pumped up to do their jobs, but what can I do?" Flora looks at the pieces. "Maybe I just have to rely on wit to solve this. Probably, I can use some of the energy of the pieces to find the rest." Flora absorbs some energy and concentrates on the pieces. She finds the four and fifth piece in ease, but when she puts them together a circular piece is missing from the door. "Another piece," Flora says. "Let's see, I found the first one observing the area, the second I found because I kept on going, I thought about missing Helia for the third and dependency help me get the last two pieces. All I'm missing is the center, but where is it?"

"**Are you looking for this?" **An ominous voice says. Flora turns around and sees Darcy with dark purple eyes and a purple aura behind her. **"You will never get out of here, Dark Slam!"**

Flora moves out of the way and begins to run away, but she hits a wall. "A wall,"

"**I control everything in this place, pixie!" **Darcy hits Flora with a dark blot, causing Flora to hit the wall. Darcy charges for a bigger attack. **"When I get that door, I can free myself out of this prison and take over Darcy's body."**

_That's not Darcy, _Flora thinks. She looks at the pieces beside her. "Maybe I can get just enough power to get away from her." She touches the door, absorbing a bit of its energy. "Flora magic Believix," she says.

"Your power is useless!" Darcy is right. Instead of changing into her Believix form, she changes into her magic wings form. **"It will be much easier plucking your stupid wings now!"**

"Oh no," Flora says. Darcy blasts her with the attack, but Flora defends herself from it. The energy she uses to create her shield drains her of most of her power and she begins to fade to her normal self. "This isn't good."

"**Prepare to die!"** Darcy creates a dark spear and plunges it to Flora, but someone stops her. **"Who the hell,"**

"You're a disgrace to magic kind!" The man in a white robe and long braids yells at Darcy. He plunges the spear back to Darcy and stabs her in the stomach. She looks at in shock, and then laughs while desengrating into thin air. "You're gone, for now…."

"Are you…." The man turns around to face and pick up Flora. "Nabu…."

"I've been with you guys this whole time. I'm here for you know to help you get out of here."

"So I'm not dead?" Flora says happily.

"Yes and no," Nabu tells her. "You're in between life and death, like a type of comma."

"So the door will help me wake up; but what about the door knob?" Flora points to the missing piece.

"You cannot find the knob. You have to create your own."

Flora's looks at him strangely. "Create one….how?"

"This place is like your canvas. You need to see through your imagination to make things to life." Nabu picks up the door and makes it stand. "Try you best to think of a door knob, any knob!"

"Okay….." Flora places her hands next to the empty space and tries to think of a knob. When she opens her eyes, she still sees the same hole. She turns to him. "It isn't working."

"There is one exception: If you're thinking about a regular knob, it won't work. You should know that anything is possible in magic, so if you don't concentrate too hard, you may see the knob right in front of you." He points to the door. The knob is shape in a smaller Madonna lily. "There you go."

"Thank you, Nabu." She opens the door and sees light emitting from inside. "I'll make sure your back with us again, Nabu."

"It's okay if you take your time," Nabu says quietly. "And tell the others not to give up hope, I'm not dead."

_Wha-, _Flora wakes well below the grounds of the altar. She gets up, dusts off and looks up. "It's a far flight from here, but I think I can fly up there with ease."

"**Where you think you're going, Winx"**

"Darcy, I know it is you. I'm not afraid of you." Flora changes to her Believix form. "Come out and show yourself."

"**I like it when my opponents choose to fight!"** Darcy hovers above Flora. **"It makes the battle more fun!"**

Flora uses her autumn winds attack on Darcy, but she defects it. Flora evades her dark attacks and flies out of her sight. "I have to be careful."

"**Yes you do."** Darcy flies behind her. **"Your plant powers are useless against my dark magic. The area is surrounded with dark miasma." **Before Flora can finish her attack, Darcy strikes her to the ground. Darcy stomps on her repeatedly until Flora can hardly move. The miasma chokes Flora. **"This will be you're…"** Darcy's eyes turn back to their regular color. "Help me, please! I don't have control of my body."

"Darcy," Flora whispers.

"I'm the real Darcy. After the fight, I fell down this chasm. One of the ancestral witches tells me that I'm the weakest and I should give her full control. When I refuse, she tried to take control of my body. I use this crystal to get rid of her, but in a few seconds after you woke up, she took control again." Darcy begins to shake. "Please help me…."

"I don't know what to do…. Maybe," When Flora approaches Darcy, Darcy lashes out an energy bolt."Darcy….can you try to hold her off for a while?"

"**I'll do anything but waste away." **Darcy shakes her head. "I'll try."

Flora uses her Ivy vines to strap Darcy to the ground. _Should I treat her like an enemy? She asking for my help…I don't know._

"You do, Flora." Nabu says beside her. "You can hit the ancestral witch without hurting Darcy, You can."

Flora creates a white and pink sphere around Darcy and begins to get smaller around Darcy. Darcy begins to scream and the negative entity releases from her body showing its alone form to Flora. "I did it." Flora strikes the entity with her autumn winds attack, but it goes through the entity. "I can't hit it."

"**You need more than that to take me down,"** Darcy traps it in a dark energy, but it starts to break down. **"You Idiot,"**

"Flora, think of something quick. I can't hold her for long."

The only thing that Flora can think of is fairy dust, the only thing that can break strong dark magic. She doesn't know if it will work in her Believix form, but she tries anyways. Green and pink dust surround her and rushes to the ancestral witch; destroying the witch in a few seconds. Flora happiness for the witches defeat ends soon when she notices that the dust still surround her; the colors change from green and pink to white and pink. Flora's body immerses a bright light that spread through the chasm. "Is this my Eternix?" she says to herself. She looks at her hands; her wrists wrap green ribbons that fade into pink at the tips. Her outfit is a one piece that starts out hugging her skin to draping out on gracefully and ends mid thigh. The Top of her one piece has interesting design of vines in pink that spread down her outfit. The end of her outfit has pink tips and tulle gatherings lift up the skirt part of the one piece. She gets bangs and a bob that end at the middle of her neck, then another layer of the bob behind the first that cascades past her back and curls up at the ends. Her shoes are pink peep-toe heels that cuffs at her calves and her wings are in the shape of Madonna lily pedals with pink tips and a similar design of vines inside with shades of green. She looks at Darcy and holds hand out her hand, "Let's get out of here." Darcy grabs her hands and they fly to the surface.

* * *

"I cannot sense Flora's sprit." Ame tells Bloom. "She maybe lost…"

"What do you mean lost? Is she alive or is she dead?"

"She can be alive, but under a comma state or dead but her soul doesn't descend. Either way, I can't find her."

Bloom tries to fly into the abyss, but the rest of the girls stop her. The miasma around the chasm can kill Bloom ever if she's in her Eternix form. "Maybe I can put a shield around myself so I can get down there safely."

"Bloom, your heard what Ame says," Tecna pulls Bloom away from the area. "It can kill you, Bloom. Let's not try something risky."

"Tecna, you know more that anyone about being lost. There is a chance that that she can be still inside."

The ground begins to shake and light emits from the chasm. Flora comes out in her Eternix form with Darcy and land near the Winx. The rest of the girls prepare to attack Darcy, but Flora stops them. "She isn't an enemy. The Trix aren't our real enemies."

Stella puts her hands on her hips, "Flora, THEY are the ones attacking us with the help of that menace. They took away my home planet and THEY aren't the enemies?"

"The ancestral witches are taking them over. For some time, they don't release what's going on until it becomes too late. Darcy fought one of them and banished her to a certain dimension between life and death, but she managed to get back to this world and take over Darcy's body."

"You mean the gateway dimension," Ame says. "Between life and death lies that path in between the opposites. That is the reason why I can't sense you because your sprit was in that dimension."

"I found something out," Flora looks at Layla. "Nabu isn't dead. He told me that he's still alive and was always with us. He helped me get out of the gateway dimension."

Layla's eyes widen, "Where is he now?"

"Right behind you," Flora and Ame say in unison.

Layla turns all around her, "How can you see him, Flora?"

"Flora hadn't just earned her Eternix." Desderio enters the conversation. "Her experience in the gateway dimension gave her the Soulix ability to see certain sprits. It isn't as strong as my sister's, but just as efficient."

Layla sighs and changes the subject, "What are we going to do with her?" She points at Darcy.

"Do whatever with me, but please do what you can to stop my sister's rampage throughout the dimensions. I didn't want this to happen in the beginning, but…"

"But nothing," Stella stops Darcy. "We know what to do and you better not get in the way."

In a weird moment, Darcy laughs in a non-cynical way. "Alright…"


	21. Chapter 21

Winx Eternix chapter 21

Mission for the Magix dimension 1: The strategy 

Lamont & Icy take things into their own hands. The Winx girls, Specialist & Darcy prepare take back the kingdoms overtaken by Lamont. Roxy, Deana & Lilith leaves to Sogno. (Sorry it took so long {**WAY TOO LONG**} for chapter 21, but here it is **ONLY 8 MORE CHAPTERS TO THE WINX CLUB ETERNIX FINALE! **Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Icy wasn't Icy. She morphed into pure darkness in a translucent ice form. As she walked by plants, trees and earth, the articles freeze up and shatter before her. When she spoke, bases and sopranos trailed alongside her voice. Stormy shadowed her like a lost dog, anxious that if she said anything out of term that she would be executed and no one would guard her. Lamont remained inaudible when she, or more like they, spoke. He has the crown now, locked his father in prison, and demolished his recent revolt against him, so what more could he want? His mind and heart though, were transfixed with his false relationship with Roxy. His heart would beat anytime he thought of her smile, her purple and blond hair and the aura she carried when she was around him. He tried to hide the feelings, but flush of emotions like a comet crashed the icy buildup around his heart. His daydreams of Roxy paused when he observed Icy looked at Stormy in a strange way. "So your next target will be Domino?"

"**Stormy, you look different today." **Icy said, ignoring Lamont.

"I do?" Stormy when over to a mirror and looked at herself. "I don't see a difference." She said fluffing her hair.

"**Oh, but you do!" **Icy positioned her left hand on Stormy's right shoulder. Stormy felt a chill, but forced her to endure. Lamont flinched, but recoiled back to composure. **"Your eyes look so green, Stormy, your hair so wild, your aura so obscure!"**

"Thanks…" Stormy said. Icy rotated and stared into her eyes. "Icy, what are you doing?" Stormy said.

"**You irritate me, pitiful witch!" **Icy clasped on to Stormy's arms, freezing them stiff. **"You don't deserve you power!" **Icy sucked the vitality out of her, turning her into an ice statuette. **"She's still thinking of her deceased sister. I want to retain this sculpture of her." **Icy left the chamber, without telling her next tactics. Lamont stared at the Stormy statuette, and then moved it to a cell.

* * *

"We have been through troubled times before," Fargonda said, "and the ending to this problem will not come out bitter."

"Domino will be the witches' first place to attack." Musa said. "We should get there first before Icy and Stormy."

"What about the kingdoms controlled by that moron?" Stella questioned. "My parents and Sky's parents are in jail."

"Our first priority is to defeat Icy first, though." Layla added. "Everything else will follow afterwards."

Sky left the room and headed outside to the ships. Bloom followed him to try to console him, "Sky, we will get them your parents in one piece."

"We might as well split up! We can all get what is most important to us done." Sky ignored Bloom's remorse.

"Let's not jump into risqué decisions." Helia grabbed Sky's arm. "We have to separate things based on importance, Sky. You're not the only one going through this."

"He's right." Stella jumped in. "It's not safe to go alone. Maybe we should separate, but in groups. We can corner Icy and Lamont and defeat them at the same time.

"You guys won't ever let me finish!" Ms. Faragonda said. "Splitting up is a good idea. Covering more ground before any serious damage is made is a good idea, but Bloom has to go to Domino to protect the kingdom."

"Then I will go with her." Darcy said out of the blue. "Maybe I could Icy out of her trance and get Stormy away from Lamont."

"That boy is trouble, even for the Trix!" Stella said. "I'm going to Solaria."

Tecna told Bloom that she will assist her to Domino and Musa will assist Stella in Solaria. Layla and Sky would head to Eraclyon with the rest of the Specialist, and then reach Andros. Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin will go to LFL for a warrant on Emperor Lamont.

As the teams slip up to the different dimensions, Faragonda felt a distress signal coming from her office.

* * *

Roxy, Lilith and Deana planned out their strategy get to Sogno safely and release Lilith's father. All they needed was a teleportation charm strong enough to guide them there. A couple of days ago, Lilith got a distress signal from the guardian fairy of Sogno and one of the captains' of Sogno's imperial army, telling her that they would attack against Lamont on her command after she reached her country. Lilith broke into Ms. Faragonda office to find a charm or an artifact that could help them achieve their first part of the girls' plan.

Ms. Griselda knew the girls would do something to help Lilith's kingdom. She watched the girls dig through Ms. Faragonda office before she intervened. Griselda held her hand out to Roxy and a sparkling white aura surrounds Roxy, changing her to her Believix form. "You need all the help you can get."

"Ms. Griselda," Roxy said, "You're helping us?"

"That boy needs to be stopped." She tells them. "This is a perfect first mission for the Winx club trio."

Deana spoke. "The only problem is where to find a safe spot to teleport to. Lilith would lead us to a secret part of the castle with the help of some of the castle guards to the dungeon and release her father and confront the emperor."

"Maybe I can contact the guardian fairy, but the issue with that is the guardian fairy has to follow the sovereign of the current ruler, unless he was never formally called into power formally." Lilith told Griselda not to worry about that. Ms. Griselda focused on signaling the guardian fairy of Sogno. "It's faint," Griselda conjured a magical circle. "Step into this, and it would take you to her, but you cannot come back until you finish you mission. Good luck, girls."

The three held each other's hand and stepped into the portal, then vanished along with the glowing light. Ms. Faragonda entered her office a second too late, only to watch the Trio leave to Sogno.


	22. Chapter 22

Winx Eternix Chapter 22

**Mission for the Magix dimension 2: Prepare for battle**

Roxy, Deana and Lilith reach to Sogno. Stella and her team reach to Solaria to see Chimera and her mother Cassandra in power. Sky and his team reach to Eraklyon & Bloom and her team prepare for battle in Domino. **(There are only 7 more chapters until the Winx Club Eternix finale. Chapters 23 and 24 will come shortly. Enjoy!)**

* * *

"News has come from Andros and Limphea," Griselda tells Faragonda. "They have defeated Sogno's emperor's army."

Faragonda says nothing. Although that is good news, she's still worried about Roxy, Deanna and Lilith at Sogno. "Thank you for the news, Griselda. Have you received news from LFL?"

"No, not yet," Griselda notices the worry on Faragonda's face. "The girls will do just fine, headmistress."

"They aren't strong enough. They don't have the Dragon Fire like how Bloom does."

"But they have something so different that just power." Griselda says."

* * *

Stella can only imaging the position her father is in right now. He's probably locked in a dungeon right now; cold and starving. Flora notices Stella pain and comforts her until they reach an outer part of the Solarian castle estate. The team disguises themselves as cooks and servants until they safety get inside of the castle.

"What's the plan?" Flora asks.

"We find out who the ruler, Winx up, and overthrow them!" Stella tells Flora and Musa.

Musa adds in, "I think that I should check the dungeons for your parents while you to defeat the dictators."

Musa goes off to the lowest part of the castle while Flora and Stella move one to the throne room. Flora and Stella overhear yelling through the front doors. "Enter, peasants!" A young girl

says. Flora and Stella recognize the voice. The doors opened and they see Chimera and Cassandra sitting on the throne. "It's good to be a princess again!"

"Even if you stole it from the real ruler," Stella yells. Chimera tells her to hold her tongue, but she continues. "People of Solaria, fight for your freedom from these false rulers and fight with your true princess," Stella removes of her disguise. "Winx Believix!"

Flora transforms into her Eternix and Stella transforms into her Believix in front of Cassandra and Chimera. "Stella," Chimera says in a grumble, "You're finished!"

"Maybe you should of thought about getting better security after your stole the crown!" Stella tells her.

* * *

The specialist and Layla arrive in Eraklyon. Guards surround the ships and Helia and Timmy prepare thousands of stunt grenades and guns. Sky notices something odd about the guards. They make a parallel uniform line from the exit of the air craft. From a distance, Sky sees a young woman with blonde hair walk between the lane holding robes in her hands. "That's Diaspro!"

"That nut?" Brandon says. "It does make sense thought."

"But she's holding robes."

Riven takes out his sword. "We can finish her easy!"

Layla notices that another person is walking behind her; a woman in royal clothing holding up a white bird. As the bird files over head, it releases a golden sparkle. "A victory sign?" Layla shows Sky the bird and the woman behind Diaspro. "What's going on?" She asks Sky.

Sky smiles, "It's a victory." He opens the shuttle gate and the guards all bow down to him, Diaspro bows down to Sky and the woman behind sky races towards him. "Mother,"

"Sky," She yells as she runs to him. They embrace. "I'm so happy that you're alive!"

Diaspro hands him his clothes. "King Sky of Eraclyon, Emperor Lamont appointed me to rule Eraclyon after he defeated your father. Me and your mother have worked together to make develop a militia to retrieve your father."

"Where is he?"

"In a Sogno war prision. Sky, your people need you to get him back." His mother tells him.

"But with out LFL's approval…." Sky says

"Forget about them." Layla says. "Go and save your father."

* * *

Roxy and Deana pinch their noses. "Why did we teleport here?" Deana asked.

"Because this is the only place we can safety land without running from imperial guards." Lilith tells the other two. The girls walk along a trail with specific carvings that lead the girls to the Sogno that Lilith and her brother made years ago. A bright light and the end of the corner stop the girls in their tracks. Imperial guards surround the trio, holding up their swords at Lilith face. "Lamont has prepared a cage for you, former princess."

"How can you serve the man that overthrew your true king?" Lilith scolded the guards.

Some of them hesitate, but the rest stand their ground. "You should have never come here."

"Prove to me that he earned the crown! If he can hold the sword of fate without it burning his hands, than he belongs on the throne formally."

"What is the sword of fate?" Roxy asks

"An artifact held by the king of my country. If he can wield it without it rejecting him, he is the king." Lilith turns to the guards. "You cannot make a formal arrest without doing so."

"The Emperor has imprisoned the royal mage, your highness." One feeble guard tells her. "How can we perform that task without being marked for treason?"

"Let me find the guardian fairy first to set up a résistance. Met me here tonight with 2 pairs of servant's clothes and 2 mages garbs and escort us through the castle through the back entrance. Do not tell any other guard until after I hand him the sword."

The guards agree with Lilith's plan and leave them in the sewer. Lilith leads Roxy and Deana to a rural location outside the capital then into cave with strange makings. Lilith tells the other girls to put their hands on the edges of cave. The image inside the cave distorts and appears a wooden door. Roxy pushes it open and walk down long steep stairs to see a couple of imperial guards, mages and the guardian fairy. When the guardian fairy looks up, she runs to Lilith. "Lilith," She yells.

"Mom," Lilith says. They embrace. "I though..."

"I'm okay. You should be here."

"I have to be here." Lilith looks over at her friends. "And I brought help. We have a plan."

* * *

Bloom, Tecna and Darcy reach to Domino. The army prepares for battle. Bloom parents, the king and queen had ordered an air raid to slow down Icy and Stormy's attack. Tecna gets a call from Timmy, "Bloom, Layla's heading to Domino now."

"What about Stella, Flora and Musa?"

"I haven't heard from them, Bloom."

"Okay, Bloom magic Winx, Eternix." Bloom transforms into her Eternix form and Tecna transforms into her Believix form. They spray fairy dust around the Domino kingdom to help weaken the witches' dark army. "Hopefully, this will help." Bloom says.


	23. Chapter 23

**Winx Eternix chapter 23**

**Battle for Magix dimension part 3: The battle begins**

Stella fights for the kingdom of Solaria. Bloom and her team prepare for the fight with Icy. Roxy, Deana and Lilith prepare for battle against Emperor Lamont. **(There are only 6 more chapters until the Winx club Eternix finale! Enjoy.)**

* * *

"Stella!" Chimera yells in angst. Lamont has chosen Chimera and her mother Cassandra to be the rulers of the Solarian territory and Chimera isn't going to give it away that easily. "I'll make sure you rot in prison like how you made me and my mother." She sends a powerful dark energy blast, smacking Stella to the wall.

Flora tries to intervene, but Cassandra seals her inside a dark vortex. "Lamont had told me your type of people get weak in darkness." Flora gets weaken, the dark energy slows down her evade.

Stella recovers from her hit and delivers a ray of sunshine attack on Chimera, but it barely makes a dent on her. "Damn it." Stella says.

"You're so pathetic, don't you think that I would prepare for your Believix powers." The miasma surrounding her gives Stella chills. Chimera delivers a second attack on Stella knocking her out.

Musa finds Stella's parents lock in the dungeon. Musa uses a sonic blast attack to break the chains and help them leave the prisons. "Where's Stella." The king asks.

"She should be in the throne room by now, confronting whoever is in charge of the kingdom."

"It's Cassandra and her daughter Chimera. They're more powerful then they were before." King Radian composes himself. "They captured Stella's mother and sent her to a war prison in Sogno. We need to hurry and reach them."

Musa and King Radian reach the throne room to see Flora in a trap and Stella pass out. Cassandra and Chimera laugh with their victory. Musa hits Chimera with a sound bolt but she catches it and throws it back at her. "We rule the kingdom." She yells darkly.

Stella wakes up and sees her father and Musa in a magic prison and Flora incase within a dark vortex. King Radian yells for Stella to wake up. Stella seeing her father alive makes Stella feel reassure. "Healing lights," She stands up and breaks the vortex around Flora.

"Stella?" Flora looks over at Stella then the imprisoned Musa and king. "Eternix ivy vine!" Ivy vines surround Cassandra and Chimera and incases them, disbanding the magic prison surrounding Musa and King Radian. "Are you two okay?"

"We're okay." Musa responds. "Queen Moon is imprisoned in Sogno."

"And you will never get to her!" Cassandra screams as she breaks from Flora's bind.

"I've had enough of you two!" Stella yells. Her body begins to glow orange, yellow and white. "What's happening?"

"It's your Eternix." Flora says.

* * *

The clouds that surround Domino turn deep dark blue and it begins to snow. Lighting starts to strike around the castle, leaving blue fire spots that Freezes the areas. Layla joins Bloom, Tecna and Darcy and set up a 4 layer shield around the palace. Tecna looks over at Layla, "Layla," Tecna starts, "I'm sorry about what I said to you before."

"Tecna, it's okay." Layla smiles at Tecna. "Right now, we're focus on defeating Icy and the ancestral witches." At that moment, a large icy thunder bolt hits the fairy dust barrier with a consistent strength. Layla questions, "Can Icy make these types of attacks."

"I've only seen Stormy do thunder attacks," Darcy answers, "Unless..." Darcy spots the silhouette of a woman appearing from the clouds. Her body is transparent blue and her eyes dark. "I think that's Icy."

The entity smiles as it sees Bloom and the others protect the castle with their weak defenses. She gives them one good mega icy bolt and Darcy and Tecna fall back. "Bloom, I'm waiting for you!" Icy says, her voice meshing with bases and sopranos.

"Icy, it's over for you!" Bloom begins to fly over to Icy but Darcy stalls her a moment. "What?"

"You know that this isn't Icy, so be careful not to hurt her." Darcy heads back inside the palace while Bloom flies straight to Icy, ready to fight.

* * *

Something doesn't sit well with Lamont. Since the day that Roxy find out about his original plots, his feelings towards her have blossom. Everyday, he thinks about her, if she still has any slight care for him or if she's crying about how he plays her and their relationship. For the first time in years, he feels guilt for someone he betrays. However, he keeps his posture compose and still as he controls Sogno but hears distressing news about his territories. The same army general that stop Lamont from attacking the royal Mage, tells the Emperor that they lost his territories in Andros and Eraklyon and a rebellion happening in Solaria. "We are trying our best to keep our territories." He tells Lamont, with a hit of humor towards Lamont's so-call rule.

"Set up the army to prepare a defense strategy," Lamont gets up from the throne and leaves the room. After a couple of seconds, the general replaces the sword Lamont leaves in his sheath with the royalty sword that Lynette is able to get a hold of.

Lilith and Roxy heads to the dungeons to find the King of Sogno. "Lilith look," Roxy looks Lilith and Roxy heads to the dungeons to find the King of Sogno. "Lilith look," Roxy looks over at a statue of one of the Trix, Stormy. "It's Stormy. Whoever it was, they froze her solid."

"It could have been that Icy girl." Lilith and Roxy enter the deepest part of the dungeons and find other prisoners of war, including the royal Mage, Queen Moon and the king of Eraclyon. "Don't worry," Lilith hits the cages with a dream bolt, but the attack gets absorb by the cages.

"You need the key princess." The royal mage tells Lilith.

"Where can I get it?"

"The emperor has it on him." The Mage tells the girls. Lilith and Roxy look at each other. The only way for them now to rescue her father and the prisoners is to defeat Lamont in battle. "I hope you guys are strong enough." Roxy and Lilith fly off to meet Deana and the guardian fairy of Sogno.

The team, all dress in maid and mage uniforms head to the meeting room and stand in the side lines while the general line up and sit until Lamont enters the room. They bow to his arrival, but keep a notion of resentment towards him. All of the generals know about the plan and someone either Lamont or his sister Lilith will be exposing for treason. While the men discuss there plans for defense strategies, a servant enters the room. "I sorry to disturb you my lord, you forgot to take your sword. Lamont gets up fiercely to grab the Sword only by its sheath from him and guards push him out.

"Men," Lamont says. "We have to use the hostages in our favor. Send a message to the former territories 'their realm or their ruler's head.'" He grabs the sword by the handle and pulls it from its sheath. "Make them fear my-" A burning sensation comes through the arm he holds his sword and he drops it on the ground. The generals all stand up. "Sit down!" Lamont yells, holding in his pain after his hand injury, but the generals refuse to take his orders.

"You are not our true ruler!" One of the generals yells. At the men take their weapons to attack Lamont but with one high power energy sphere, the men fall.

"Do you think that I would give up the throne that easily?" Lamont looks over at the maids. "Expose yourselves, Mother and Lilith!"

"You terror will end." The guardian fairy tells him. Roxy, Deana and Lilith remove

their maid outfits to reveal their identities. "Give up the throne, and your punishment won't be severe."

Lamont glances over at Roxy. In her eyes, he sees revenge. "I will never give up that easily!" He says casting a spell over the area.


	24. Chapter 24

**Winx Eternix Chapter 24**

**Solarian Victory, A teams battle and Darkpowers**

**Introduction:** Lilith, Roxy and Deana battle Lamont with the help of the Specialists. The battle between Bloom and Icy begins while Stella earns her Eternix and defeats Chimera and Cassandra with the help of Musa and Flora. **(Countdown to Winx Eternix Finale: 5 more chapters. Enjoy)**

* * *

The spell that Lamont casts in the area has no effect on the fairies, but all the past out guards rise with eyes fill with darkness. "Minions attack," Lamont yells, "Leave no one injured!"

"Something isn't right," The guardian fairy says to the group, "He shouldn't be able to perform a spell as powerful as this." She knocks some of the zombie men, but get back up. "Lilith and Roxy, I'm going to leave this up to you two. Deana, come with me." They both leave the conference room and the door slams right behind them.

Roxy and Lilith summon their Winx powers and attack some of the guards, but they keep moving. "How are we going to stop them?" Lilith questions.

"I think I could use fairy dust, but I never practice it before."

"Try something," Lilith hits the zombie generals with one of her stronger attacks, Daydreamer. She knocks most of them into deep sleep, but the attack weakens her. Roxy is able to use her fairy dust and spreads it over the zombie generals, passing them out and turning them back to normal. Lilith looks through the battle and notices Lamont absents. "He was only stalling us!"

"For what," Then Roxy rethinks the doors slamming behind Deana and Lilith's mother. "He's going after them."

Sky and the rest of the specialist have already reach Sogno in search of his father. They locate a secret cavern under the dungeons and crawl their way up the dangerous terrain to the war prison. "Sky, the entrance is just ahead." Riven tells him. They get their weapons ready and burst through the entrance.

"Sky... Is that... you?" Sky's father's voice is faint and grunt. Sky runs over to the cell to break it open. "The cell is charmed. You'll need the key to open it."

"I bet that ass Lamont has it!" Brandon comments.

"Four others had also come to break us free, so they headed directly to the Emperor himself." Queen Moon tells them.

Just before the boys are leaving, Deana and the guardian fairy enter the prison and head directly to the royal mage asking him if Lamont has stolen his power. "It was that or is exiled." The guardian fairy calls over a spell and a magical chain appears over his chest. "Use my energy to call back your power, hurry."

Lamont appears and starts to shoot black energy bolts at his mother, but Deana covers her. "Guys, we need to stall him."

"Gladly," Sky says. The specialists begin their attack on Lamont.

* * *

"**Bloom, we've missed you so much**," Icy says. She flies in circles around Bloom. "**Revenge against you and your kingdom is the only thing we think of everyday.**"

"Revenge made you so sick that you need to be possessed?" Bloom doesn't keep her eyes off of Icy for a second. "Revenge is what made you turn against your own sister!"

"**Sisters, actually**," I turned Stormy into an ice sculpture. It was a little fun for us." Icy laughs. "**She was dead weight anyways**." Icy shoots a dark Eternix ice sword at Bloom, but Bloom evades. "**But, I'm going just kill you**."

Bloom gives Icy a Heart and Energy of the Dragon attack. Icy blocks the attack then delivers more of her own hits. From a distance, Tecna, Layla and Darcy over see the battle while keeping the barrier over the Domino castle. Darcy has a feeling that Bloom is going have a difficult time defeating Icy. "What if we could get the remaining two Ancestral witches out of her like how Flora got them out of me?"

"I don't know." Layla looks at Tecna, "Do you think it could work?"

"Flora isn't here to help us that though," Tecna looks over at Bloom. "Even if Bloom has the dragon flame, I don't like her odds with her and Icy." Tecna sends a message to Flora on Solaria. "Let's hope that she will come before the battle ends.

* * *

Stella's Eternix is a flow of star Energy. Her above waist bustier was in sparkling shades of sliver, blue and gold and attach light skirt is in sliver, then gold with blue sparkles. Her hair is in wispy layers and her wings are star shape with solar and lunar shapes within. Stella raises her arms and a burst of sunshine comes through the windows. "Chimera, end this!"

"I won't!" She attempts to hit Stella, but she catches the attack. "I won't go back to the dungeons!"

Cassandra holds up an energy sphere, but slowly decreases its size. "Chimera, let's end this." She holds up her arms in a surrender position.

"Mother," Chimera watches her mother get restrain by Musa and Flora. "Why are you giving up?"

"I'm through with all this fighting." Cassandra blows off some steam. "This isn't good for my completion and if LFL comes in, we head to the Omega dimension."

"What?" But as Chimera looks at the situation she's in, Stella in her Eternix, her mother restrain and King Radian out of war prison. Though instead she tries to hit Stella with her attacks.

Stella is pretty much the sun of Solaria and with one shot Chimera is out of battle. "Wow, that was easy!"

King Radian takes the crown and sits on top his newly reclaim throne. "Queen Moon is in the Sogno war prison."

"I didn't hear about anyone heading to Sogno, there is a chance the specialist are there." Musa says.

Flora adds in, "I got a message from Tecna. They need me at Domino."

"So we'll go to Sogno to rescue the prisoners while Flora goes to Domino." Stella turns to Flora. "Tell the guys that we'll be there as soon as we can." With that, Musa and Stella leave to Sogno and Flora leaves to Domino.


	25. Chapter 25

**Winx club Eternix chapter 25 **

**Universial Fight**

**Introduction**: Icy has the upper hand against Bloom in their battle. Lamont defeats all but Roxy. Stella and Musa heads for Sogno to rescue Queen Moon. Flora heads for Domino to help Bloom. **(Countdown to Winx Eternix Finale: Only 4 more chapters. Enjoy)**

* * *

Lamont hits Sky as he tries to attack, but he swiftly gets up and strikes him with his sword. Riven and Brandon attempt to double team Lamont, but with one strike, they are out of combat. Helia ties him up while Timmy tries to hit him with his firearm; however the attacks don't have an effect on him and strikes them both with energy bolts. Sky leaps back into battle with Lamont. "I'm not going to show you any mercy."

"Set aside the dramatics for someone who cares," Lamont strikes him, throwing Sky across the dungeon. "Even though you're a 'King', in my eyes you will always be a pathetic, low class nuisance!" A hit from Lilith prevents Lamont from giving Sky a finishing blow. "You mutt,"

"We're not going to let you win." Lilith and Deana deliver some of their strongest attacks on him, Nimbus Sphere and Night Gage, but he blocks the attacks. "Roxy, we need you."

Roxy, Deana and Lilith all hit him with individual attacks until they cannot spot him through the ruble. Out of the blue, murky miasma develops under their feet and Deana and Lilith hit the walls of the dungeon. After the dust and miasma clears, Roxy sees the Specialist, Deana, Lilith and the Guardian fairy of Sogno scatter across the ground, out cold. Roxy feels a slight drag in hair and faint whispers. "Show yourself!" Roxy yells.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself so much, Roxy." Lamont appears behind her. He puts his hand on her cheek and leads his hand up through her hair. "Confess your defeat and the battle will be over."

"You're the one who's losing." As she steps away from Lamont, he proceeds towards her. "I'm not scared of you."

"I don't care if you aren't," He slides his hands down her arms and holds on to her hands. "I want you to be mine, Roxy."

Feelings of disgust and pain shoot up from Roxy's hands. She snatches her hands away, "I hate you and I'll never let you have me!" Lamont grabs Roxy by the hair and pulls it towards him. Roxy screams and tries to get out of his hold while Lamont laughs at her struggle until a golden energy bolt hits Lamont. Roxy uses her Wolf Talent attack to separate her from Lamont.

"I'm relieved that we came in just in time." Musa says. As she sees the Specialists lying on the ground, she hits Lamont with a Sonic Base attack, sending him flying. "Riven," Musa hurries over to him.

Stella goes over to the guys and the fairies and gives them an Eternix fairy dust, reviving them from their state. "And so you know, 'Emperor Lamont'," Stella tells him. "You lost your hold on Solaria and Eraklyon! It's such a shame that your evil plans a going down the drain!"

Lamont gradually gets to his feet, showing clear signs injuries. He conjures up a barrier, pushing all but himself and Roxy out of battle. "This has taken most of my energy, but I don't need a lot to defeat you!"

Lilith and Stella try to break open the barrier, but their attacks deflect from it. The guardian fairy stops them from attacking. "That barrier is unbreakable; however it takes a lot of energy for Lamont to keep it up." She places her hands on Stella's shoulders. "We need Roxy to hold on."

* * *

Something isn't right during the battle between Bloom and Icy. Bloom is hitting Icy hard with her Dragon Flame attacks, but Icy claims no physical damage. Bloom avoids Icy's attacks. "Something isn't really right." Bloom says to herself. "I'm hitting her with everything I got, but I can't make a dent." At least with both the dragon fire and Eternix abilities, she doesn't feel an exhaust in energy.

"Bloom do you think that just the Dragon Fire can help you during the fight against us!" The snow falling around the castle begins to change shape into hail blending in colors of ice blue and black. Bloom places a barrier around herself to deflect the hail, but the shield around the castle hold by Tecna, Layla and Darcy begins to crack. "We put your kingdom of Domino into the icy pit of hell and we will do it again!"

The hail that hits the ground becomes ice daggers that spike up feet from the terrain. Bloom uses her supernova attack on ground to disperse the ice, but the continuous amounts of hail becomes too much for Bloom and the area surrounding the castle turns into an ice burg.

* * *

Tecna, Layla and Darcy begin to feel the extreme cold and heel down from the frost. "I can't hold it for much longer," Tecna's hands start shaking. The battle between Bloom and Icy is block by the shroud of frost.

"Change into your Lovix ability," Layla holds the shield strong, but the frost gets to her. A dimensional portal opens and Flora appears through it, though because the frost blind-sides her she collapses. "Flora!"

She falls to her feet. "I'm fine." Flora assists Layla and Darcy with the shield. "Bloom's fighting Icy?"

"Yeah, but from what we last saw she isn't laying a scratch on her. We need to separate Icy from the two other ancestral witches."

"Flora looks over at Darcy. "Nabu helped me against the ghost."

"And Icy has to fight the control of the witches," Darcy adds in. "Other than that, Flora used her fairy dust on me."

"What if Icy's sprit doesn't even exists?" Tecna gets better after she changes to her Lovix, but the unnatural hail still has a chilling effect on her. "Then, we will have to destroy her."

"I know my sister is still in there. We need to get out there to try to communicate with her."  
Layla and Tecna makes a breach in the protective barrier just enough to lead Flora and Icy into the battle, but the battle appears to be over. "Bloom," Flora yells.


	26. Chapter 26

**Winx club Eternix chapter 26 **

**Roxy bravery and a Trix in danger**

Stella and Musa are lock out of the battle against Roxy and Lamont and teleports to Domino to aid Bloom. Flora and Darcy enter the battle against Icy. **(Countdown to the Winx Eternix Finale: Only 3 more chapters.)**

* * *

Stella and Musa strike the barricade with all they can, but the attacks have no effect. "We have to do something." Musa says.

Stella breathes in and out. She glances over at the cage where her mother is seized. "This is Roxy's battle. Let's meet up with the others in Domino."

"Don't worry," Brandon kisses Stella on the cheek, "He can't take us all on after the battle." With that, Stella and Musa open a dimensional gateway and leave to Domino.

Roxy places a shield around her body. The miasma around the floor is pungent with dark energy, making Roxy light-headed. She can never think that the guy she fell head-over heels for, the guy who makes her feel at ease when he kisses her and the guy who's smile make her heart open more to his each day is her enemy. His sweet smile, his tone of voice and his whole demeanor is a facade; something that Roxy has to deal with regardless of what she desires him to be. Roxy hears no movement and she weakens her shield. "Where could he be?" A heavy energy bolt strikes Roxy hard enough to break her shield and hurl her down.

"Now why would you think I left?" Lamont appears through the deep miasma holding energy bolts in both hands. "You asked for this, Roxy."

Roxy tries to deliver him with some attacks, but the miasma cloaks her sight. "You games aren't going to work on me."

"It worked on you for 3 months already," He sneaks behind Roxy, "You're not strong enough to face me, the real me." He clutches Roxy from behind and drags her crossways from the ground, but let's her go. Despite his actions, he doesn't want to physically injure her as much as he wants to rupture her sprit hard enough for her to withdraw. However, she holds her position and places a shield again. Her stubborn attitude towards him irritates him and he proceeds on striking her with energy bolts.

Roxy's shield blocks the attacks, but it starts to crack. "Okay, Roxy think," She looks around the ground. "I could call an animal to help me but..." She uses her wild heart beat attack to call any animal in the area. At first, she hears silence, then screeching sounds hollow throughout the dungeon and rumbling noises are heard from underground. Large black and purple bats and large groups of small mice cultivate under her feet. "Find Lamont," the hurdles of small mice spread across the ground. The miasma begins to light up in colors of shining violet. Roxy hits the flashing area with her Eagle Wing attack, and then a heavy thump is heard. Some of the miasma lifts just enough for Roxy to see the silhouettes of the fallen mice. "Oh no,"

"Mice really," Lamont tells Roxy. She starts to see him through the miasma, but is unsure that it is a good thing. "Roxy, you're testing my patience with these stupid att-"

Roxy swipes him with her Wolf Talent attack. "I'm through talking to you."

* * *

Flora and Darcy see Bloom trap in a block of ice. "We have to free Bloom." Flora tells Darcy.

"But with what protection?" Darcy looks at Icy, her glare at the two makes Darcy shake. "I'll distract Icy while you free Bloom." Darcy flies over to Icy, evading her attacks.

Flora uses her Sun Spouts ability to melt the ice, but the process takes time. "Don't worry Bloom." She glances at the frost shrouding the castle. "This isn't going well!"

"Icy, is this really what you want?" Darcy yells to her sister. "To be a puppet,"

Icy eyes widen then narrows, **"You destroyed your own kind..."**

"Icy, listen to me, you left me to die out there. You froze Stormy! I know you want revenge, but at the cost of losing us?"

Icy looks over at Flora trying to free Bloom and shoots the nature fairy she with a dark Eternix ice sword, but Stella and Musa shield her from the impact. "Stella, Musa," Flora says, "I need your help."

Stella flies over to aid Flora in freeing Bloom. Musa assists Darcy. "Do you have a plan, or are you just the diversion?" Musa says to Darcy, still unable to let go her attempts of dating Riven, them throwing him away. She has no desire to help Darcy, but has to work with her anyways to help Bloom. "Well, what's your plan?"

"We thought that maybe we could use fairy dust on her." Darcy answers. She and Musa avoid Icy's oncoming attacks and deliver some of their own, but they have no effect.

"How can you be so sure it will work? You think because it happened before? Didn't you fight for control of your body from one of the ancestral witches?" Musa hits Icy with a sonic base attack, again having no effect. "We can't even make a mark on Icy!"

"Give me some time with her. I think... I'll try to get to her."

Stella and Flora are able to break the frost from Bloom's body. She quickly heats up and notices that Stella, Flora, Musa and Darcy are assisting her in battle with Icy. "Bloom, are you okay?" Flora asks.

"I'm fine," Bloom tells the two, "but fighting Icy isn't going as plan. I'm using my strongest attacks on her, but it has no effect."

"Musa and Darcy are stalling her," Flora adds in, "Darcy and I thought that we could perform fairy dust on Icy like how I did on her."

"But where going to need a lot of Eternix fairy dust," Stella says. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Stella, help the other distract Icy while me and Flora get ready on the fairy dust." Bloom begins to charge up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Winx Eternix chapter 27**

**Breaking point and a Winx's support**

Roxy battles Lamont. Musa and Darcy stall Icy while Stella, Flora and Bloom prepares for a massive convergence fairy dust. **(Countdown to the Winx Eternix finale: 2 more chapters.)**

* * *

Lamont has never feel embarrassment to that degree before and doesn't take well to his former hook-up fighting him back. His eyes glow in a deep dark purple light as he clears the surrounding miasma, allowing Lilith, Deana, the Specialist and the guardian fairy see what's happening inside. He lifts his right hand smacks it to the ground below him. The ground underneath Roxy shakes, breaking down most of the terrain in her area. "You see, Roxy," Roxy tries to hit him again with her Wolf Talent attack, but he deflects back to her and knocks her down. "You left me no choice but to treat you like the rest of my prisoners. It's a shame because I actually had fun with you."

"If that's some sick way to tell me that you had care about me, then I know that I'm doing the right thing now by fighting you." She prepares for an energy bolt, but Lamont quickly grabs her arms and swing her across the ground; the crack surface scrapes her skin. Her counter is too slow for Lamont as he hits her with dark bolts, her shields aren't effective to block his direct attacks and her holds prove too weak to hold him.

Like a tunnel of dark energy, Lamont conjures a massive bind and wraps the weaken Roxy in its hold. She screams in pain as the bind tightens around her torso and arms & the burns she develops from its aura. His laugher for her pain is so striking, that it angers Sky and he tries himself to break the impenetrable barrier. Riven and Timmy try to aid Sky, but Helia and Brandon stop the three. "It's no use." Brandon tells the three.

"That ass is going to kill Roxy if we don't do something." Riven repeatedly hits the barrier, "How could someone do something so vile to the person they 'care' about. Roxy doesn't have the strength to defeat him."

"But she's the only one that can," Lilith tells the guys, "she has to de-" She looks over at Lamont and notices something strange. "He's crying?"

* * *

"Icy, listen to me," Darcy hits her with dark energy bolts, but Icy absorbs them. "You're losing yourself to these two hags!"

**"How dare you call us that?"** Icy delivers Darcy with a dark Eternix Blizzard. **"You're afraid of the ultimate power, the power that will defeat the wielder of the Dragon's Flame. Are you taking the sides of scoundrels that locked you away in decrepit dungeons for you to freeze? Do you support the people that despise you and stolen away our birth right? Then you deserve to die like the rest that oppose us!"** The frigid chill of her attack takes its course on freezing Darcy, but Musa intervenes and pushes Darcy out of the attack, causing Musa to take in the frost. **"A pathetic pixie has taken your place in death? You deserve to be one of them more that I thought."**

Flora uses her Autumn winds attack to gently carry Musa's frozen body to safety. "This really isn't good." Stella says touching Musa's arm. "It's frozen solid."

"I can use my Sun Spores again." Flora starts her power.

"We need to converge our fairy dust," Bloom intervenes, "We can't waste time anymore!" She looks over at Darcy. This isn't any way to go, even if Icy is her enemy. Chances are that she can never regain control of her body after the merge of the Sogno crystals, the Eternix ability, and the two out of three ancestral witches in control and may perish with the other two ghosts. Bloom, Flora and Stella start out the fairy dust convergence. The small accumulation cures Musa and removes the frost covering the castle._ It worked on Musa and the frost; hopefully it will work on Icy..._ Bloom thinks

Tecna breaks her barrier to aid the fallen Musa. Darcy helps Tecna bring Musa back to the castle with Layla. "The others are starting the convergence fairy dust."

"Then we have to protect them until they release the fairy dust." Layla and Tecna converge to create a Mophix digital barrier around Icy. The force of Icy's attacks is strong, but it will take her sometime before she can break herself free. "It's working..." Layla says. The two fairies knee down from the pressure.

The fairy dust is in shades of pink, blue, golden orange and sparkling white. The dust shrouds the three fairies in a whirlwind of positive magical energy. The dragon fire swirls over the girls in a radiance of red, orange and gold. Icy breaks free of Tecna and Aisha hold and flies over to Bloom, Tecna and Flora, but the dragon fire halts her advance and incases her in an ember eclipse. The ghosts of the ancestral witches appear from Icy's body, screaming. The ball of Eternix convergence fairy dust then disperses across the kingdom of Domino.


	28. Chapter 28

**Winx club Eternix chapter 28**

**Victories and Defeats!**

Headmistress Faragonda gets word from LFL and the armies of Solaria and Eraklyon heads to Sogno in time for Roxy to defeat Lamont. Bloom, Stella, Musa and Flora unleash their convergence fairy dust on Icy and the ancestral witches controlling her body.** (Countdown to the Winx Eternix finale: One more chapter before the finale. Catch the finale chapter of Winx Club Eternix on December 17.)**

* * *

It takes up to five days for the lake forest of Light to give the Headmistress the warrant to arrest Emperor Lamont. She sends the messages to King Radian and the Queen of Eraklyon, giving them the okay to send their armies to invade Sogno and to rescue the war prisoners.

* * *

Lamont arms begin to shake as he recalls the words his father tells him in the cell. For the past twelve years, Lamont has broken ties with his childhood, his friends & family and most importantly his overall care toward the people around him. As he watches Roxy get crush by his power, his first emotions from her torture are of dark humor. He spends most of his time in Magix playing with Roxy's emotions and use & lie to her for his self-benefit. On the other hand, even though his intentions with her are vindictive, he actually learns to care about Roxy. The shaking of his hands know spread throughout his body, now knowing that his father is right when he say that his greatest weakness is his denial; knowing that with one swipe he can destroy Roxy or free her from his grips. The hold place on Roxy start to loosen until it breaks apart. Roxy slides down to the ground, exhaust from the battle is shown throughout her entire body. Her breathing is faint and uneven and she slowly rises. "YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DOWN!" He yells to the top of his lungs to Roxy. He strikes at Roxy, but misses her. "Why do you keep on moving? Stay still, peasant!" He repeatedly throws energy bolts at her, missing each time.

"What the hell is going on?" Riven says Standing along with the bystanders lock out of the battle.

"He lost it," Lilith adds in, "He's missing, even though Roxy is standing still.

Roxy knees are wobbling with the pressure of her injuries. The only attack she can think of performing now is fairy dust, but she never try this skill before. She uses her Scorpion Tail ability to wrap and trap Lamont and begins to perform her fairy dust. The fairy dust is slow, but as the dust accumulates, she notices something different about her appearance. Her Believix costume changes to her Magix Wings costume; her wings diminish and change size. The barrier blocking breaks and the rest of the team hurry to Roxy's aid. "My Believix...is gone..." she tells them.

The specialists make a perimeter around the restrain Lamont, raising their guards as the bind disperses from him. Loud bangs and sounds come from the entrance of the dungeons and army men in Solarian and Eraklyon attire circle the fallen Emperor of Sogno. "Lamont, prince of Sogno, you are under arrest for Kidnapping, Treason against your King and violating peace treaties with Magix, LFL, Andros, Eraklyon, Solaria and Limphea." A representative of LFL tells him. "And you are also under arrest for assisting pardon prisoners Icy, Darcy and Stormy."

Lamont tries to use his magic, but no luck. Every last drop of his magic is bind by a new and improved bind; a grey, pale green and black tattoo with complex shapes and writings. "This can be!"

"It is," Sky says. From his position on the ground, Lamont looks like the peasant. As the guards arrest Lamont, Sky grabs the key from his neck and release the war prisoner from their cells.

The once again King of Sogno slowly gets up to embrace his daughter and to walk up to his son, the one that lock and imprison him in this cell and takeover his kingdom. He snatches the royal cape off of his son and throws it on the ground. "You will no longer be prince, nor King for this country! You disgraced the Sogno royalty, its people and yourself." The guards drag the prisoner to LFL.

Deana and Lilith console the injured Roxy. "I think I just lost my Believix ability."

"And you lost it to create another bind for him," Deana looks at an empty cage, "Who's in there?" She walks over and sees a still figure. "Isn't she one of the Trix; Stormy?"

"I guess the sisterhood was a bit strain," Timmy says, observing the Stormy sculpture, "My scanner show that she's pure ice!"

"A little fairy dust can cure it," Roxy says, managing a smile, "too bad I'm all out."

"We should head to Domino," Sky tells the rest of the specialist, but the representative for LFL him the situation on Domino, "So then now what?"

"Head back to your kingdom, King Sky. We'll take Stormy to the LFL prisons and hopefully change her back to normal."

"And we have to take you to an infirmary," Lilith tells Roxy. Lilith and Deana support Roxy up to the Sogno infirmary.

"Thanks you two...but how are we going to explain this to Headmistress Faragonda...?"

"Oh she should know now," Deana answers, "And give us detention afterwards." The girls laugh as they exit the dungeons.

* * *

Domino doesn't look like Domino for a minute. Sparkles of shining fairy dust cascade the kingdom of Domino, wiping away the dark snow and stalagmites from the ground, awakening the citizens that are frozen solid from Icy's strike & changing the clouds from dark grey to orange and red sunburst. Tecna and Aisha regain their posture while Darcy flies over to see what is left of her older sister. Bloom, Stella and Flora release their hands and land to the grounds of the estate. Musa awakens from her slumber and meets up with the other five Winx members. "What's with the silence?" The rest of the members are quite and bow their heads in a melancholic manner. "We should be happy! We defeated the Trix."

Layla and Flora walk over to Darcy. Icy looks distraught with her hair out of her usual high ponytail and her clothes in shreds, "Darcy," Flora places her hand on Darcy's shoulder. "How is she?"

"She's breathing...but how will I know it is her." Seconds later, Icy opens her eyes and sits up. Her white blue hair drapes behind her back. "Icy,"

Icy looks at her with confusion, then look at the Winx. "Darcy, what the hell is going on?"

"I guess the last thing you remembered was being at the altar grounds." Darcy helped Icy up from the ground, "The Ancestral witches possessed you."

A dark aura appears behind the girls. All of the three ancestral appear behind the girls, their souls molted into the point that they look like the aftermath of a five hour burning candle. **"Trix, don't forget your birthright!"**

"Ew," Stella says to the distaste of the witches molting into one pond of filth. "Bloom, can you go all Energy of the Dragon on them? You don't want that on your lawn!"

"I don't think I need to." Bloom says "Being superior at the cost of losing everyone you care about and yourself isn't worth it." Bloom says to Icy. "This isn't possible."

"Pixie, I still have some energy in me to fight you." When she tries to hit Bloom with a Blizzard attack, her magic seemed different. The attack had no affect on Bloom at all; she was even standing still. "This isn't possible."

The Winx and Darcy notice the attack on Bloom, and then notice the aura from Icy. Stella can't help but laugh. "Welcome Icy," Stella snickers where high pitch, "The FARIY of Ice!" The Winx even Darcy laugh at Icy "new found" powers. Never before has Icy ever thought the same fairies she torture that she is one of them now; a full-fledge fairy. "I guess now you have to change schools!"

"Darcy, you're laughing too?" Icy says to her sister.

"What? I would take that then being possessed any day! Now it's you chance to be the 'pixie' you always wanted to be."

"At least all the stress of the battle is over," Bloom says. Then she conjures up hand cuffs on both Icy and Darcy's hands. "You both have to turn yourselves in at LFL."

"You should keep your hair down." Stella says with a smile. "You'll look 'fairy princess' perfect."


	29. Chapter 29

**Winx club Eternix chapter 29**

**A Chapter comes to a Close**

The Realms of Solaria, Eraklyon, Magix, Sogno and Domino celebrate the defeat against the Trix, Ancestral witches and his secret to Stella. Sky meets up with Diaspro. The Trix and Lamont get sentence. The Winx girls gather to awaken Nabu.

* * *

The celebrations of the victories of the Winx are always extravagant, but this one is the biggest of them all. The realms of Solaria, Eraklyon, Sogno, Magix and Domino each have a celebration for the safe return of their rulers and for the defeat of the ancestral witches, the Trix and former emperor Lamont.

Thought their defeats are enough to punish them for the rest of their lives, LFL also sentence each participant of the realms take over. Cassandra and Chimera are sentence to two years in a pychiatric facility for mother and daughters to help them build on their relationship, a two in one for the both of them. Diaspro is pardon for the aid against of the Sogno Empire. Lamont title is removed and has to work in the Sogno castle until he pays off his debt. The Trix are each given an individual sentence; Darcy is able to keep her powers only if she becomes a teacher at Cloud Tower; Icy can chose to be a fairy and attend Alfea or take two other unsettling options; and Stormy is free to go, but her powers are strip forever

* * *

"Who would have thought that fairy dust is the only thing we needed to defeat the Trix and Lamont's take over." Musa says. Bloom, Musa, Aisha, Flora, Timmy, Riven, and Helia were all in Domino to celebrate the event.

"Lamont was pathetic," Riven tells the group. All of the Specialists agree.

"He used Cassandra, Chimera and Disapro to takeover Eraklyon and Solaria." Musa crosses her arms. "Didn't Valtor do it, like a year ago?"

"Well I guess he lacked originality!" Aisha says. Tecna laughs at her comment. "And his plot failed badly."

"Well I'm just glad that all the realms are safe." Bloom notices that Sky isn't with the group. "Where's Sky?"

Timmy shakes his head. "I don't know, but he says he'll meet us later.

* * *

On Eraklyon, King Sky looks for one person in particular, Diaspro, for an explanation. When he finds her alone outside the estate, he confronts her. "I guess you knew that Lamont's plan wouldn't work."

"You highness," Diaspro has to give the future King of Eraklyon with high respect, "I do not know what you're speaking to me about."

"The reason why you gave up Eraklyon to me so easily," Sky's stern face and tone didn't faze Diaspro. "Like the time you poisoned me in to liking you."

"Sky, I'm fed up with your 'Perfect hero act'. I never cheated on you and I loved you!" Diaspro controls her anger. "After I lost you to Bloom again when the Winx healed you with fairy dust, I gave up on you. I never wanted to take control of Eraklyon. You could never imagine how hard I trained to become your 'perfect wife' then you refuse to tell me that you were with another girl and you pin me as the enemy. I'm rather relieved that I'm not betrothed with you anymore and you may be marked as the future King of Eraklyon, but you will always be a player in my eyes." Diaspro bows before she hastily leaves the palace, leaving Sky with look of confusion and guilt.

* * *

Things on Solaria are heating up. The streets are line up with performers and dancers celebrating the safe return of Queen Moon and the newly reclaim throne of Solaria. Confetti of blue, silver, orange and gold spill over the sidewalks and fireworks burst in unique star-studded patterns; a true Solarian extravaganza. Princess Stella is talking to Nova, a current Alfea student and the daughter of a member of the high court. "Solaria shine again!"

"It never went out," Nova points out to the King and Queen, "And look what also never went out,"

"My parents for the first time talking!" Stella notices the two actually laughing for the first time in years. "They have to talk after the ordeal with the takeover."

"It's a good start." Nova sees Brandonin the distance heading towards their direction. "Talk to you later."

Brandonswipes Stella with a kiss on her cheek. "Remember the thing I wanted to tell you."

"Yes, I remember," Stella places her hands on her hips, "Your surprised that I could wait that long?"

"No it's not that, it's just..."Brandonpauses, "It's just, ."

Stella has to tell him what. The words are all jumble. "Your parents want to meet me soon?"Brandonnods. "That's all? How would you think I'll react?"

"It's not you, Stel. My parents can be tough."

"Then I'll stay strong." She grabs his arm. "In the meantime, I'll like you to meet my parents."

* * *

Roxy, Deana and Lilith celebrate the victory in Alfea. While Deana and Lilith are partying with the rest of the students, Roxy sits by herself in her apartment. Amore and Chatta enter the room. "Roxy are you okay?" Amore starts to tear up. "I feel like this is my entire fault."

"If I get my hands on that Lamont, I rag-tag his butt all the way to the Omega dimension!" Chatta rants.

Roxy sits up, "I'm fine," She looks up at the windows. "After all, I don't think that I was the victim. He could have beaten me, but he lost it."

"Do you still love him?" Amore asks.

Chatta jumps in. "Amore, why would you ask her that question?"

"I don't know..." Roxy brings her knees close to her head and clutch her shins. "I do think that he loves me and still does, but he lacks something that only he can find..."

"And if he finds it will you still try to find love in him... the real him?" Amore feels a strong love wave in her.

She looks at the two pixies for a moment, then stands. She leaves the room without giving the two an answer and joins Deana and Lilith at the party.

* * *

Glances and snickers fill the air when none other than Icy, former witch of ice know fairy of ice enters the doors ofAlfeaCollegefor fairies. Headmistress Faragonda welcomes her with open arms. "Welcome, Icy." Icy is silent, but nods with the Headmistress's welcome. "I want to talk to you privately." She leads her to her new room. "I know you rather prefer to be a witch; however the process cannot be reversed. Did you know that I was once a witch? I remembered having fun times messing with the Alfea students."

Icy wants to say something, however not liking Headmistress Faragonda makes her act aloof and nonchalant about her sentencing.

"When my best friend, Griffin started to change and started to date and follow a wizard she met, Valtor, I new that our simple pranks will become sinister. So I became a fairy to get away from all their problems. Me andGriffindidn't speak for a long time after that until I sensed her in trouble and teleported her to safety in Alfea. I'm not here to tell you being a fairy mean to be good because I ran into several mean spirited fairies before, but sometime getting into a different environment can help you get away from the negativity you witnessed." Headmistress Faragonda halts by her new apartment. "You may think you have to live up to your ancestors, but it would be worth it to face the punishment they received if you fail; becoming a wondering soul across the dimensions, everlastingly seeking revenge isn't something to look forward to. I'll give you three days to decide where you what your future to hold: become a fairy in Alfea, removal of your powers or sentence to death." Faragonda leaves Icy in her new room.

Icy looks around her passion pink and purple room; different from the deep dark teal and green inCloudTower. She sets her bag on her bed and slowly releases her ponytail; her hair falls down her back.

* * *

Stormy and Darcy are at CloudTower. This is Story's last time stepping foot in this school. Darcy helps her younger sister pack her bags. "Do you know where you're going?" Darcy says handing her bags.

This is the first time Stormy has really done something by herself. When Bloom uses her Eternix fairy dust on her to turn Stormy back to normal, in the process her magical powers are removed. Stormy has no choice but accept it; in a way she can't believe Icy did that to her and hasn't speak to her since.

"When are you going to speak to Icy?"

"Someday, but not now," Stormy, surprisingly, calmly says. She leaves the room and the school in silence.

* * *

The Winx, in particular Bloom and Flora, know the next step after the defeat of the Trix. The Winx and Specialists head toAndrosto the sight where Nabu lays. Aisha conjures up a Morphix sphere and the flower appears in her hands. She gives the flower to Flora. "Are you to ready?"

"Yes," Flora says quietly. Flora uses her fairy dust on the flower, making it glimmer with pink and white, then hands the flower to Bloom.

Bloom uses her fairy dust on the flower, dispersing the original shape and changing it back to the third gift. "It's working," Bloom says. Tecna, Musa and Stella move close to the reform third gift. Bloom places the gift on Nabu chest. The gift glimmers in a pinkish-blue light, the fades.

"What's happening?" Stella questions.

Nabu's body didn't move for over five minutes. The Winx and Specialist begin to lose hope when Aisha sees his fingers twitch. He lifts his arms first, and then lifts his whole body. "My head feels heavy..."

"Nabu," Aisha embraces him. Bloom and the other Winx can help but cry. Out of all the Specialists, Riven jumps in joy and joins the two's embrace. "Riven?" Aisha questions his embrace.

Riven retracts and holds his composure, "Sorry, I lost my cool." This action is completely out of his character. "I'm just glad that you are good." Musa grabs Riven by his arm and kisses him.

All of the couples embrace in joy and excitement, then Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Stella all hug each other. From all the drama of the Trix, Valtor, Lamont, Ancestral witches, and the Shadow Phoenix the six of them stuck together. From the battle against the Trix and the Dark army to the final battle against the Icy and the Ancestral witches, "Wait, wait, wait!" Stella breaks from the group.

"What is it now, Stella?" Tecna says.

"Well," Stella grabs Aisha's arm. "The wedding; I am the made of honor, right?" Friendly yells and rants fill the air ofAndrosthat day as another chapter of the Winx comes to a close

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter of Winx Club Eternix Part one. Thanks for everyone that commented and added this or me to either their Favorite or Alert or both. I also have a poll out. If you consider this your fave fan-fic out of my works, let me know!

-Nadeshikolove1224

**P.S:** **I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB. Winx club was produced by Iginio Straffi, RAI S.R.L and Co partnered with Nickelodeon studios and formerly partnered with 4kids entertainment.**


End file.
